


漫长的时光

by 藜檬Li (Limemg)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 乙女, 原创女主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi
Summary: 补档。亲世代。原创女主，小天狼星CP。自我满足向。
Relationships: 小天狼星/薇尔莉特
Kudos: 4





	1. 伊始

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。  
> 亲世代。  
> 原创女主，小天狼星CP。  
> 自我满足向。

在巴希达·巴沙特的宴会上第一次见到微尔莉特·露芙金的时候詹姆·波特还没巴沙特老太太的餐桌高，微尔莉特跟在她哥哥乔托身后笑盈盈的冲巴沙特老太太打招呼，不知道说了什么逗的巴沙特老太太咯咯笑个不停。她一定是个告密鬼。詹姆翻了个白眼武断下了定义，兴致怏怏的躲开盘子朝他脸上扔来的羊角面包——他刚刚图着好玩儿，把这呈着满满食物兀自飘着的圆盘子一巴掌拍到了地上，它正朝他发脾气呢。

还是小鬼的詹姆对女孩子没什么兴趣，女孩子们咋咋呼呼，热衷茶会阳伞和漂亮的花裙子，根本不懂得魁地奇，那些穿起来像生日蛋糕的礼服哪里比得过金飞贼有趣。女孩子只会对着迎面飞来的游走球大惊小怪的尖叫，哦，还有在他误把哪家人的窗户当成球门射了一记鬼飞球的时候第一时间告他的状，像微尔莉特这样会讨长辈欢心的乖乖女尤为出众,哼，不可理喻。詹姆躲开又飞来的一记羊角包，作势要去抓圆盘，憋怂的盘子如同躲巨怪一般飘窜回了厨房，詹姆像个耀武扬威的小火龙昂着脑袋回头的时候恰巧撞见微尔莉特打量过来的目光，她朝詹姆露出八颗牙齿笑的像橱窗里的金发娃娃，好看是好看就是很假。  
\----

“嗨，波特，我们去给黛西的头发加点料如何？”微尔莉特骑着扫帚一脚踹开了詹姆的窗户窜进他的卧室，扬手抛给他一瓶像是麻瓜造的喷瓶，象征着露芙金家海蓝色的眼睛里全是不怀好意。詹姆惊讶的简直要找不到自己的下巴，头一回觉得露芙金家最小的千金是哪里冒出来的乡野丫头假扮的。当时距离巴沙特太太家的晚宴过了足有一周，戈德里克山谷的星星散在湖里轻轻荡起涟漪，岸边热闹的巫师市集波特夫妇正和露芙金一家交谈正酣，而他，詹姆·波特，波特夫妇的宝贝独子却不得不因为鬼飞球又一次打破了邮局的窗户而被罚在卧室里关禁闭。

“别那么惊讶，蠢死了。”微尔莉特扛着扫帚耸肩，大咧咧的坐在了詹姆卧室的地毯上，“是黛西告诉了波特夫人，当时我和她正要去邮局找只猫头鹰帮爸爸寄订货单”

“哦、我就说啊，我明明溜的很快，老妈怎么会知道的。”詹姆气恼的揉起头发，本就糟糕乱翘的头发更加惨不忍睹。

“要我说你魁地奇打的真不错！我这个姐姐看不惯不规矩的事情，下午我把厨房炸了的时候她列了三十二条罪责指控我滥用魔法和私自改装魔法器具，简直了。黛西一直想像妈妈那样当上法律执行司的司长。”微尔莉特故意捏着嗓子学着黛西的模样指着詹姆说，“关禁闭，立即执行！”

“谢谢，我还以为你们女孩子只喜欢蠢兮兮的长裙子呢。”詹姆被微尔莉特的怪摸样给逗笑了，对微尔莉特的好感直线上升，在他的脑袋里懂得魁地奇的家伙一定都不坏。想起了下午露芙金家震天动地的惊响詹姆来了兴致，盘腿坐到了她旁边，“哇，酷，你把厨房炸了！怎么做到的？当时老爸被吓坏的沙发给扔了下来了呢！”

“我想用我仿制麻瓜造的烤箱一号先生做司康饼来着，不过显然我施的加热魔法出了什么问题，我一开火它就急速膨胀，使足了劲儿朝我尖叫，饼还没好呢它就炸了，不敢相信我居然浪费了食物。”微尔莉特消沉了一瞬又恢复了先前的欢快，拿过詹姆手上的麻瓜喷瓶抛接了起来，“不过我会改进烤箱一号先生的。今晚应该试试美杜莎三号女士。”

“你会做魔法道具？哦，不是，你居然敢私自用魔法，哎、这个也是魔法道具吗？不对，你能打破我爸爸的封闭咒？”詹姆看了看微尔莉特又看了看她手里的麻瓜喷瓶，一时也不知道该为什么而惊讶。事实上从微尔莉特踹开被弗里芒特施过封闭咒的窗户窜进卧室开始他就有一种白日做梦的不真切感——微尔莉特上个星期还是波特夫妇嘴里的大家闺秀成年巫师嘴里的好姑娘是标准意义上别人家的孩子，那今晚这个大咧坐在他毯子上、毫不介意的谈论违法事宜甚至还在谋划让自己姐姐头发添点料的微尔莉特是哪个巨怪喝了复方汤剂的冒牌货吗？

“不是什么大问题啦，我们还小呢，又没有魔杖做不出什么大动静的，魔法部也没那个空管我们。”微尔莉特继续摆弄着她的美杜莎三号女士，摸着喷嘴检查着里面的咒语，“封闭咒从里面很难打破，但从外面撞击就很容易了，乔托每次都会偷偷帮我的，我爱死他了。事实上爸爸他们也不会拿多厉害的咒语关我们就是啦。”确认了美杜莎三号女士没什么大问题，微尔莉特又把它抛给了詹姆，掩饰不住的得意，“至于三号女士嘛，我的自信之作！保证黛西的头发能像美杜莎的头发那样像蛇一样疯狂乱动，虽然不能变成蛇就是了。没有魔杖我做不到变形，不过扭上一两个小时缠成杂草还是能做到的。”

“我还以为它是染色剂，你为什么不加个变色咒试试？”詹姆低头摸上微尔莉特原先检查的喷嘴，真挚的为她的改进方向提出建议。微尔莉特做了个哭脸无可奈何的摇头，詹姆了然——他们太小了，还没有属于自己的魔杖，儿童用的模拟器具也不能施咒语，这大大限制了微尔莉特的创造力。詹姆尽可能摆出了无所谓的态度，没让微尔莉特察觉他对美杜莎三号女士的能力感到失望，显然他对微尔莉特的失败作品那个更加具有破坏力的一号先生更感兴趣。

“不过你今晚大可一个人去，为什么来找我？”詹姆挑着眉毛打量着微尔莉特，稍稍冷静下来的头脑使他问出了他今晚最大的疑问。即便波特夫妇和露芙金夫妇是商业上的挚友但也只是长辈之间的友谊，孩子们之间的友谊从长辈的嘴里发展到正式照面也不过是从露芙金夫妇上周搬来戈德里克山谷才有了个开始，换句话说，他们还不熟。

微尔莉特侧过头好笑的看着詹姆，清了清嗓子，用甚是理所当然的口吻说道：“那当然是来交朋友的。”她一本正经的朝身旁的詹姆伸出手，“今夜整个山谷的巫师都在享受周末，只有我们俩个傻瓜在被关禁闭，巴沙特太太说你是戈德里克山谷出名的捣蛋鬼，我爸爸说我是露芙金家天生的疯丫头，嘿！我们难道不该结个坏孩子同盟吗，詹姆？”

戈德里克山谷的月亮总是比别处更皎洁更明亮，越过窗棂的冷光抚在两个孩子稚嫩的面庞，詹姆眨眨眼看着微尔莉特的藏着大海的蓝眼睛，它真挚诚恳为找到有趣的朋友而雀跃的闪闪发光。手和语言比起大脑更先做出了反映。

詹姆握上微尔莉特的手，轻快的回答，“当然，微尔莉特。”

\---

1972年5月5日的清晨，微尔莉特难得起了个大早，在夏日的温暖金光里等来了某处遥远城堡里飞来的褐色猫头鹰。微尔莉特今天十一岁了，猫头鹰带来了盖着红邮戳的霍格沃茨录取通知书，这说明今年的九月份她能同詹姆一同乘上去往巨大城堡的火车了，这让她的五脏六腑都感到欢愉，她翻找出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，坐在一堆开了封的生日礼盒中间写起了回信。

詹姆：  
收到你的礼物我很开心，看在咒语书的面子上我不生你圣诞节陪你的新朋友却不回山谷过节的气了。  
嗨，我要告诉你我的及时通信书取得了突破性进展，上一年缠着爸爸带我和你一起去买魔杖是个正确的选择，它已经能做到及时通信了，我将随信寄给你一册当作你生日礼物的补偿。倘若你有急事找我商量就在书上写我的名字，叩叩书页我手里的这一册就会提醒我，不用担心秘密的曝光，所有的笔迹最后都会消失，除非当事人非要保存聊天记录。

上一年的圣诞节微尔莉特过的说不上开心，微尔莉特的父母一直对黛西进入斯莱特林学院而忧心忡忡，他们少得可怜的假日里难得的空闲都在和黛西探讨人生的真谛和未来道路的追求云云，黛西不得不花大量的时间去打消父母的过度操心。哥哥乔托则刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业进入古灵阁，整日忙的不见踪影。除去哥哥姐姐和詹姆微尔莉特没什么特别好的朋友，戈德里克山谷无论是小巫师还是小麻瓜都对她的发明创造没什么兴趣，无休止装乖的茶会和宴会使得她的圣诞假日实在过的实在无趣，不过也有些许的好处，比如说她的大把时间全都投入到了对魔法道具的开发和实践，到今年的五月份她已经自学完了霍格沃茨一年级的所有课程顺带完成了及时通信书的第一版。微尔莉特翘起了嘴角，迫不及待的想知道詹姆看到及时通信书的惊讶表情，她得意的晃了晃羽毛接着写道：

我想试着实现多人通信，不过那涉及到的咒语太复杂深入，我还没能掌握但我想我摸到了窍门。爸爸说用特殊的手法或许能实现小型物品的及时传递，不过那需要很强大的魔力，很不甘心，我的能力还不够。或许你可以让你的新朋友试试，你不是说他比我还要有才华的吗？

詹姆的新朋友据他的来信来看微尔莉特判断那是个聪明有才和詹姆气味相投的家伙，詹姆的每封信里都在提他，还说不费什么力气就配好了微尔莉特不太拿手的魔药，而微尔莉特最自豪的变形术同样也没难着詹姆的新朋友，这让微尔莉特很不服气，她总认为詹姆对这个新朋友的偏袒是在说她不如他的这个新朋友有才华。她想了想，又继续写着：

上个圣诞节黛西回来的时候难得和你意见一致，她也说黑魔法防御术的老师是个蠢货，爸爸打算等你们暑假回来的时候带我们集训，他最近总是太忙，我总觉得穆迪也会来，这意味着我们不能冒险，你说他怎么就每次都能看穿我们的计谋呢?

微尔莉特斟酌着词句，浏览着字母，思虑着还有哪些没能提及，她把近半年来戈德里克山谷的趣事都写给了詹姆以补偿她因为置气而从圣诞节开始就不再回信的失礼，好在詹姆依然遵守了上年和微尔莉特在车站分别时许下的承诺——他将会常给微尔莉特写信，告诉她这一学年来霍格沃茨的趣事。微尔莉特再次将这封长信从头到尾的浏览一遍，确定事无巨细没有遗漏，在落款签名的时候寻思了一会儿还是在信尾补了最后一句话‘向你的新朋友问好。’然后她扒拉开礼盒把信和一个封皮的笔记本包在一起在空白的纸页写上‘霍格沃茨 詹姆收’，随后撮嘴吹了个口哨，唤来了威克逊——那是她爸爸以前的猫头鹰，年纪已经很大了，纳特不再派它做繁重的工作，而是把他留在了家里陪他独自留守最小的女儿打发没有詹姆黛西一起胡闹的无聊时光。

“威克逊，帮我送给詹姆。”微尔莉特摸着威克逊的翅膀喂了它一片吐司，目送威克逊最终消失在了宽阔的蓝天间，她叼着一片妈妈上班前留在锅里的熏咸肉窜进了家里地下室的书房。她今天要在中午波特夫妇喊她去吃午饭前看完黑魔法基础的最后一点，俗话说知己知彼，百战不殆，既然要学黑魔法防御术那必然要先了解他——她可不想在六月的集训中输给詹姆或是黛西。

暑假就快要来了。


	2. 不同以往的夏天

詹姆·波特犯了个错。他不应该在有求于微尔莉特的时候消极敷衍评价她新制的清扫女士15号，即便15号女士没能扫走一片垃圾甚至还嚼碎了詹姆有卢多巴格曼亲笔签名的新地毯，在要开口求人的时候他就应当做好有所牺牲的准备。现在他站在碎屑满天飞的卧室里挠着头发，蓬乱不堪的脑袋上滑稽的落着一只羊毛袜，15号女士木制的双手甩着两张沾水帕子尖叫着从床头滑到床尾，行的吧，她现在又嚼碎了詹姆的抱枕，鸭绒羽毛糊了他一整脸。他不知道该怎么让疯掉的15号女士停下来，唯一能制止的微尔莉特在詹姆见证地毯的分尸脱口而出的‘清理一新难道不是更方便？’之后顺了他的新扫帚飞出了窗口，再没回来。他又不能强行施咒让15号女士停下来，鬼知道这位女士是否也像烤箱22号先生那样多愁善感，强行停止她的工作又哭着起火爆炸怎么办，暴力弄坏了微尔莉特的宝贝道具就更难得哄她开心了。詹姆觉得这比听曼德拉草哭嚎还要头疼。

“你、敢碰温布恩黄蜂队的海报，我让微尔立马拆了你！”詹姆忍无可忍的喝止就要爬上天花板的弄坏她壁纸的15号女士，这句话意外的很有用，15号女士立即住嘴缩在卧室一角，脸埋在了湿帕子里呜呜哭起来，这让他手足无措——詹姆是个连女孩子哭了都不会哄的人，更不要说阴晴不定的魔法器具了。

“15号女士胆子很小的，你不该吓她。”突然插来的声音吓了詹姆一跳，微尔莉特抱着扫帚倚在窗框，使着魔杖对着战战兢兢的15号女士低声念了几句她便安静下来不再哭了，就像睡着了一样。詹姆对微尔莉特嘴里的胆子小不太认同，15号女士露着尖牙畅快的咬碎他地毯的时候看起来可一点不胆小。他没说话，在有求于微尔莉特的时候还是不要违逆她的好。

“我很抱歉。”微尔莉特翻下窗框跳进屋内，双手背在身后快速转着魔杖，她和詹姆隔着翻飞的几片雪白鸭绒遥遥相望，“大概是哪里的咒语出了问题”，她朝詹姆吐了吐舌头。“所以，你是要找我帮什么忙？”

“好吧，我想起来你确实很不擅长家务魔法。”詹姆叹了口气，抓下了头顶的羊毛袜决定宽宏大量的不再同微尔莉特计较，“我得去救西里斯。”他抽出魔杖指挥漫天翻飞的鸭绒回到抱枕里，有巴格曼签名的地毯拼接完整回到原来的地方，各式物品飞来窜去没多久屋内又恢复了原样，詹姆随手把魔杖和羊毛袜丢回床上，一屁股坐在地毯上把头发抓的更加糟乱却浑然不觉，“他的妈妈关了他禁闭。”

微尔莉特皱起眉头，看起来不怎么开心，“西里斯？哦……你的那个新朋友。”她坐到詹姆床上捏起了抱枕，酸溜溜的吐槽，“你不是说他聪明有才又有趣吗？这么好的人怎么会被妈妈关禁闭。”

微尔莉特相当喜欢詹姆，就像她喜欢乔托那样喜欢他。这两个男孩儿是微尔莉特童年时光里仅有的自愿的帮助试验她创造的古怪发明，就算她总是把一切搞的糟糕又危险他们也从没像其他孩子那样躲巨怪似的离她远远的。可乔托毕竟是大她七岁的哥哥，他还要上课要工作总不能每天陪着她，因此乔托在微尔莉特的心里也就远比不上和它差不多年纪的詹姆金贵了，可惜詹姆显然很喜欢他在霍格沃茨的新朋友，他不仅圣诞节陪他的新朋友留在了学校，在暑假的每一天还要讲好几遍他和西里斯在霍格沃茨的光辉事迹，不遗余力的向微尔莉特灌输他是一个多么勇敢有趣的人。这着实让微尔莉特的夏天有了个不怎么愉快的开始。

詹姆没听出微尔莉特语气里的微妙，自顾自的翻看起微尔莉特才还回来的新扫帚——他打算在二年级进入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队当一名找球手，好给今年拿了学院杯的斯莱特林一点教训。“因为西里斯被分进了格兰芬多，他的妈妈认为这是对家族的背叛，罚他在屋子里抄写他们的家族史，不端正思想就不能出房门。他就是为了躲禁闭，圣诞节才不回家的。”

“背叛？”微尔莉特有些迷茫，“分到什么学院是很重要的事情吗，大家上的课不都是一样的吗？”

“当然很重要。”詹姆瞪大眼睛看着微尔莉特，像是很惊讶微尔莉特为什么会不知道三岁小孩子都明白的事实，“格兰芬多是最好的学院，我的老爸老妈都是格兰芬多的。纳特和穆迪不也是吗？所以他们才是那么出色的傲罗。”

爸爸确实是格兰芬多学院的，微尔莉特依稀记起来纳特好像有在餐桌上提过，“可黛西就在斯莱特林啊，她和我说斯莱特林很不错。”

“哦，你别说这个。”詹姆放下扫帚，气恼的皱起眉头，“那顶破帽子一定是有什么问题才把黛西分到斯莱特林的，斯莱特林的家伙坏透了，爸妈都叫我帮忙看着点黛西别让她被欺负。一定是黛西机灵，要不然铁定会被找茬。”说着，他双手重重压在微尔莉特的肩膀上，端正脸庞一脸严肃，“微尔，你可一定要来格兰芬多，你要和黛西一样去了斯莱特林我可不能随时跑来保护你。”

“别吧。我的铁甲咒不比你使的差。”微尔莉特拍开詹姆的手，捏着下巴沉思起来，“嗯…不过帽子肯定是没问题的，黛西是自己选择去斯莱特林的。她想做到乔托没做到的事情当上法律执行司的司长嘛，她那一本正经的性格去斯莱特林也挺合适的。不过爸妈最近确实不太愿意让我们去斯莱特林，他们整个圣诞假日都在和黛西谈人生谈理想，这大概和预言家日报上说的那些血统论有关吧，斯莱特林不总是会出些有些偏激的政治家吗？”

微尔莉特瞧见詹姆的嘴巴大大张开好像能塞下两三个个鸡蛋就忍不住的咯咯笑起来，“别这样，詹姆，蠢死了。去哪个学院是可以和帽子商量的。露芙金家的人从来就没在一个固定的学院呆过，我爸爸是格兰芬多，可妈妈是拉文克劳啊，乔托是赫奇帕奇，祖辈的阿特米希亚·露芙金…啊，就是那个首位女性魔法部部长是斯莱特林，黛西把她当偶像呢。”她耸耸肩接着说道：“我们家从很早以前就知道帽子会尊重我们自己的意愿的，所以我们家的人大都是自己选择学院的。”

“怪不得西里斯说他是自己选择格兰芬多的。”詹姆露出一副恍然大悟的样子，“帽子花了足足三分钟才决定他在哪儿，他们全家除了他这个例外都是斯莱特林 。”

“那还真是让人惊讶。”微尔莉特心下一沉，脑子里瞬间飘出了卢修斯·马尔福的高傲臭屁脸——马尔福全家也都是斯莱特林。她向来不喜欢这个总拿鼻孔对着乔托说‘纯血统的胆小鬼’‘露芙金家不就只有女人吗’这类侮辱他们家族话语的男人，露芙金家只是在各个派别保持中立怎么就胆小鬼了，只不过女性总比男性多那么丢丢点名气怎么就只有女人了。要不是乔托总是眼神制止微尔莉特，她绝对能以完美的投掷手法往卢修斯鼻孔里插大葱。

“你让我想起了一些不好的回忆。”微尔莉特黑着脸招呼水壶掺了杯橙汁，小口小口的抿起来，冰凉酸甜的饮料侵入肺腑让她感觉卢修斯的阴影散去了不少，舒服了很多，“所以你这个新朋友不仅有才还大有来头，好吧，是斯莱特林的四大纯血的哪一家？嗯…我们家和马尔福一同参加过宴会，貌似没有和我差不多大的男孩儿。”微尔莉特嘟囔着撅起嘴巴，掰着三根手指头不太情愿的挨个念起来：“是莱斯特兰奇还是罗齐尔，或者说，是布莱克？”

“是布莱克。”

“咳咳、别开玩笑了，詹姆！”微尔莉特倒抽一口冷气，猝不及防的被橙汁呛着激烈的咳嗽起来，“布莱克家世代都住在老宅子里，爸爸说那儿施了很多古老的咒语防止外人进入，你怎么可能救他出来。”

“这不是有你吗！”詹姆眼睛一亮，“你不是知道很多稀奇古怪的咒语还有那么多魔法道具吗，这就派上用场了啊。”

“我要说多少次我的道具是为了便利生活而不是为了添麻烦。”微尔莉特反驳道，“你根本不知道那些咒语有多危险，有很多是会危及生命的，露芙金家的老宅子连爸爸都不敢轻易去转悠。别犯傻了，詹姆！”

“微尔，你什么时候胆子变那么小了，不去试试怎么知道。”詹姆把头发向后一撩试图理顺让自己看起来帅一些，只可惜效果不佳，它们看上去翘的更糟糕了，“我觉得我起码能破解十七八个！”

“哦，你是不知道被丢出来会摔的有多痛…”微尔莉特像是想起了什么不堪回首的往事低头看着橙汁小声的嘟囔，嘿，等等，布莱克！她脑子里有什么东西连了起来，她抬头又问了一次詹姆，“布莱克，西里斯…他是西里斯·布莱克？”

詹姆给了微尔莉特一个你在说废话的表情，扬起了一边眉毛，“怎么，微尔，你不和我一起干？这可不够朋友。”

“为什么不干？”出乎意料的，微尔莉特笑着反问詹姆，蓝眼睛里像是大海起了波澜迎着夏日的阳光泛起凌光，“不过我想我们不需要硬闯。”她翘起嘴角，起身走向窗边，“等着，我晚上和你联系。”

“搞什么，那么神秘。”詹姆盯着微尔莉的特身影消失的窗框，莫名其妙的耸了耸肩。


	3. 计划

威克逊回家的时机实在算不上好——家里的两个姑娘正在忙着'打架'，分不出心神来打开窗子好让他进屋喘口气儿。薇尔莉特和黛西互相拉扯着头发争抢着茶几盘中剩下的最后一颗冰糕球，你压腿我压手的以挑战某种人类极限的姿势缠纽在沙发上，看上去很是滑稽。

“嘿，威克逊！”黛西朝着威克逊一挑下巴。

“哎、”趁着薇尔莉特分神松力的一瞬，黛西眼疾手快的揽过冰糕球塞进了嘴里。她洋洋得意的挑起嘴角，摆出了胜利者的姿态，“我赢了。”

“哦，好吧。”薇尔莉特有些沮丧，磨蹭翻下沙发给威克逊打开了窗，“你害我少吃了一颗糖。”她发狠撸了一把威克逊岌岌可危的头毛，无视它的抗议拿走了来信。是纳特的回信，上面是一通龙飞凤舞好似有食尸鬼撵在身后的糟糕笔记，内容倒是如同她的预期：记得向布莱克夫人问好。

薇尔莉特的沮丧瞬间消散，怀着些许报复的心理她抽出魔杖指挥纳特的羊皮纸嗖的飞向黛西，“我想我们得准备布莱克夫人的请柬了。”不出所料，黛西的脸以肉眼可见的速度黑了下来。

“死丫头，你找爸爸要了什么礼物？”纳特曾对三个孩子许过诺言，十一岁收到霍格沃茨的来信后可以在他力所能及的范围内提一个愿望。黛西眯起眼打量起她这个满脑子坏主意的小妹妹，她正靠在客厅的窗边，午后的阳光给她镀了层金边，薇尔莉特眨巴着大眼睛，看上去相当无辜。黛西太熟悉了，每当薇尔莉特露出这种表情十有八九她都在打着坏主意。

“没什么啊。”薇尔莉特耸肩，笑得很是灿烂，“只不过是找爸爸讨了一场食物极度丰盛的宴会。”

“叛徒！你就只会帮着詹姆。”薇尔莉特看着气急败坏噔噔上楼的黛西有些委屈，她想拉住她的姐姐好解释几句，可震的地板都抖了三抖的关门响声清楚的告诉她没门儿。薇尔莉特轻轻爬上楼侧耳贴上姐姐的房门，里面是一阵床褥的窸窣和隐约压抑的呜咽——黛西哭了。

“我不是叛徒，黛西。你也从没告诉我詹姆嘴里的西里斯就是奥赖恩·布莱克的长子。”薇尔莉特沉下语调，摩挲着房门挂着黛西名字的木板，工整的字迹如同原主那般一本正经，“相信我，我是站在你这边的。”  
\-----

布莱克和露芙金说起来有那么点渊源。

两年前的十月末，纳特假模假式的装了个愁苦样把自家的两个姑娘唤到跟前，他捶胸顿足用十二万分痛心的语气对姑娘们说，“为了家族为了利益，爸准备把你们卖…不是，嫁了。”

彼时的纳特极不情愿的升迁坐上了傲罗办公室的主任被动成了各方观望注意的对象，这不是什么好事，他对麻瓜出身的巫师没什么偏见，露芙金家的魔法道具给谁都一样的卖，从小帮着打点家族商业的他没觉得两方哪个更高贵，无论纯血还是混血在他手里都一视同仁毫无偏袒，他想把一碗水端平可旁人不见得领情，纯血的老派家族依然把这样的行为曲解为是亲近麻瓜，反正不偏瘫他们就是不对。个人秉性或许重要，面对误解也大可不必解释，可世道在变，某些势力在阴暗处慢慢汇集，他有预感，过于出头会被当做打响战争的第一发礼炮，他的姑娘们或许没法儿慢慢的去学着长大了。

自诩高贵的老派纯血巫师，总是热衷于给自己尚且年幼的孩子寻个不辱家族不辱血统思想准则都符合纯血标准的好姑娘，布莱克是其中最是鲜明的代表。可惜近年来纯血巫师的数量大大减少，鲜明支持纯血论的家里大多早早订亲，只能退而求其次选个没公开表明亲近麻瓜的纯血家，露芙金的两个姑娘恰巧同布莱克的两个儿子年龄相近，布莱克能选择的不多，便借着商业合作的借口邀纳特在长子的生日之际共享宴会之乐。

许是内容太过震惊姑娘们半天没说话，纳特在短暂的沉默里偷偷把举得老高挡了大半视野的预言家日报拿低了些，虚着眼睛偷偷打量两个姑娘。大的那个长发盘髻一丝不苟，长袍的每颗扣子都干净的锃亮，她攥着拳头紧抿嘴唇，显然正全力压制着不安。小的那个，晨衣松垮毛发蓬乱正揉着眼睛打着哈欠没怎么把父亲的话当回事儿。纳特刻意的清了清嗓子示意小女儿要态度端正，这是一场严肃的谈话。在黛西气势汹汹的瞪视下，薇尔莉特慢吞吞的扯了扯晨衣，把手背在了身后，勉勉强强的站直了。其实纳特也没危言耸听，他也确实还没想好在不得不出席的情况下怎么不动声色了无痕迹的推掉布莱克的订亲又不至于让纯血主义者更加坚定的认为他亲近麻瓜。纳特在心里喊着梅林，盼着出个什么奇迹让一切别来的那么糟糕。

如同回应纳特的心中的呐喊那般，薇尔莉特突然严重过敏浑身爬满了红痕，被紧急送往了圣芒戈。加布里埃尔怀疑小女儿是故意偷吃的阿里奥特口味软糖，这个姑娘在以往从来不会错拿盛放糖盒里任何一颗她不喜欢口味的糖果。纳特和加布里埃尔只能留长子乔托照顾住院的小女儿，带着神经高度紧张的黛西奔赴格里莫广场12号。

那是黛西短暂十年人生里度过的最糟糕的一个晚上，没有之一，三年前薇尔莉特伙同詹姆朝她头发上喷洒美杜莎15号女士的坏透了的周末根本都算不了什么。她被裹挟在衣着华丽来去寒暄的人流里，耳边像有千万只自行其是的鸭子。

她有幸跟在了两个挽手同行的轻言说话的姐妹后面，那是纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯，布莱克家两个早已订亲的两姐妹。黛西想着纳特的危言耸听，心里惴惴不安，倘若真的要和布莱克家的哪个儿子订亲那面前这两个有着乌墨黑发长相出众的的姐妹就是自己的家人了，要不要礼貌的打个招呼呢？她在心里犹豫，可她们脸色阴沉表情高傲，她还记着纳特向布莱克夫人介绍自己说这是他的长女时姐妹两人远远打量她的目光，如同审视一件是否合格的器物，实在让她喜欢不起来。好在人群毫无止境的寒暄总算画上了短暂的休止符，晚宴即将开始，加布里埃尔注意到黛西的紧张，牵着女儿坐在了宾客席上，家养小精灵打着响指送上一道道可口佳肴，就在客人都已落座，东道主的布莱克先生正欲举杯发表一通惯例的讲话时，布莱克家的长子骑着麻瓜摩托冲上餐桌，把可口美食掀在了每一个惊呼着的宾客的脸上，疾驰过黛西的时候不忘多朝她的头上扔了一颗粪蛋。布莱克先生没能对纳特明说的意图碎在了长子叛逆挑衅的行为里，宴会最终在布莱克夫人朝着儿子气急咒骂欲要拔出魔杖扔恶咒、纳特挡在母子中间好言劝阻、加布里埃尔安抚宾客和女儿的兵荒马乱下匆匆结束。

事后纳特总趁着黛西不在的时候眉飞色舞的和薇尔莉特讲述事情的经过，说他从没经历过这么有趣的晚上，布莱克家出了个有勇气的男孩儿，做了纳特小时候想做却没敢做的事情，即便这个勇敢的男孩儿反抗家族和父母的方式粗暴又鲁莽甚至深深伤害了无辜的黛西。

反抗不一定非得声势浩大又伤及无辜，那是最不聪明的做法。薇尔莉特从没对纳特说明自己的观点，她总不能让纳特察觉自己是故意错吃的阿里奥特口味软糖。

\----

詹姆收到到西里斯求救信的前天早上，薇尔莉特被邮局猫头鹰扑腾窗户的声响给闹醒，长时间的跪坐让她打了个趔趄——她熬了个通宵终于改装完成了清扫女士15号。猫头鹰带着一身晨露的潮湿尽职送上了今日份的预言家日报。

“好孩子。”薇尔莉特多喂了一些零食以此奖励勤勉的猫头鹰然后匆匆奔下了楼。餐桌上预留的饭菜凉了个透，干净的壁炉里也没有半点煤灰，客厅挂钟属于父母的两根长针一如往常的指着‘工作’，显然纳特和加布里埃尔昨晚没能回家。薇尔莉特皱起了眉头，父母虽然总是很忙，但鲜少会不打招呼的彻夜不归，尤其是乔托和黛西都不在家只留她一人的时候。上一回出现这种情况还是诺比•利奇的突然离职。

薇尔莉特转回客厅，对着凉透的饭菜来了个清理一新，效果实在不算好，盘子里还余留一片炸鱼的残骸，她把残骸抛进了垃圾桶，垃圾桶趋于薇尔莉特的威慑没能发出嫌弃的吼叫，她魔杖一甩一边指挥餐桌上的碗碟挨个跳进水槽，一边在空了的桌上展开日报寻找着有用信息，依次略过‘震惊！魁地奇新星始乱终弃’、‘体育运动司司长卢多巴格曼道歉’、‘曝著名歌唱家赛蒂娜秘密再婚’等此类情感八卦，终于在实时政事的一角看到了爸爸纳特难得正经的面孔，他正反扣着一个穿着麻瓜西装的男人押他上车，与之相对的标题是‘仿麻瓜式婚礼现场气氛热烈引发魔法混乱，现已扣留相关人员’，看来被扣留的男人是新郎，因为薇尔莉特在围观的群众中发现了新娘——她穿着麻瓜的礼裙非常好认，新娘一直忧虑的看着被押上车的男人，直到车子飞上天空隐了身形。这或许能解释父母的彻夜不归，但总觉得少了什么决定性的信息，薇尔莉特又噔噔窜回房间，摸出她私自装改的老式收音机接入了麻瓜的频道，不过受着戈德里克山谷巫师们的魔法影响收听效果差强人意，薇尔莉特不得不去找寻一个高点的地方以了解讯息。所以当波特夫妇叩响露芙金家的房门时薇尔莉特没能赶来开门，她正骑着飞天扫帚在离自家房顶垂直一公里的高空调试收音机。

“哦，他是泰德，泰德·唐克斯。”弗里芒特和尤菲米娅面面相觑，没想到薇尔莉特下了飞天扫帚第一句话就是问他们被纳特带走的男人是谁，这个年龄就看报纸的孩子实在是罕见。

“唐克斯？”听起来像是麻瓜的姓氏，大概是个麻瓜出身的巫师，“只是魔法混乱的小事情为什么会被带去地牢正式审判？”

“没人说他被带去地牢正式审判了啊”尤菲米娅不安的看了眼弗里芒特，“薇尔你怎么会这么想？”

“爸妈整个晚上没回来不就是因为处理这件事情吗？”薇尔莉特直视尤菲米娅，海蓝色的眼睛里平静坦然没有一丝的波澜，“需要魔法执行司司长和傲罗办公室主任同时出面的也只有地牢里的正式审判了。”

察觉到波特夫妇突兀的把话题转移到还没起床的詹姆身上，薇尔莉特知道自己猜对了，同时也说明这件事情并不像日报表面上说的那么简单。薇尔莉特的疑惑在当日晚的深夜偶然得到了解答。

薇尔莉特忘记收回了放在父母房里的一只麻瓜监听耳机，她在白天为了测试麻瓜耳机的接受范围特意放在了父母的衣柜里。她听见爸爸纳特轻快的语调，“还真是稀奇，除了奥赖恩·布莱克那有趣的长子，西格纳斯·布莱克的二女儿就算被除名也要嫁给一个麻瓜出身的巫师，这一代的布莱克相当有骨气嘛。”

“你能别老操心别人家的事吗？”加布里埃尔的声音听起来充满疲惫，“那些极端纯血主义者把无辜的麻瓜牵扯进来把他们的婚礼搅的一团糟，还把无虚有的罪名扣在唐克斯头上。”薇尔莉特听见了被褥摩擦的声音，应该是加布里埃尔睡在了床上，“因为证据不足指控不成立，我在法庭上宣判了唐克斯无罪，你还是想想怎么向那些总爱胡乱臆测的纯血家族表达露芙金是出于法律的公正做出的宣判，不是因为什么两年前对布莱克的报复或者什么对麻瓜的热爱，黛西还在斯莱特林呢。”

\-----

“所以你神神秘秘的跑回家就是为了给纳特写一封信说你想办一场大吃特吃的生日宴会，好让纳特邀请布莱克？”詹姆哗哗翻着薇尔莉特拿给他的预言家日报，从海量的信息里抓到了重点。

“我只是帮爸爸找个借口和布莱克握手言和。”薇尔莉特抓着詹姆的金飞球观察它不停扇动的小翅膀，“这也可以打消其他纯血家族对我爸妈的顾虑不是吗？”

“身居要职真麻烦。”詹姆耸着肩膀坐直了身体，把预言家日报叠成个纸飞机，它绕着薇尔莉特飞了一圈最终停在了她的头顶上，詹姆盯着薇尔莉特的头顶看了一会儿把就要被拆掉翅膀的金飞球从恶魔的手里救了回来，“那宴会之后呢？西里斯还是会被带回格里莫广场。”

“如果你的新朋友能耐住不快不惹事情假装和我玩儿的挺不错，我就能以主人的身份理所当然的邀请他留在这里和我们一起学习黑魔法防御术。”薇尔莉特扬起嘴角，显得很是自信“布莱克夫人总会因为两年前的事情给爸爸一个面子。”

“那如果不顺利呢？”詹姆一把抓回了逃窜出去的金飞贼，依然没忘记他期待的冒险，“我还是觉得直接闯宅子比较有趣。”

薇尔莉特把詹姆最后的句子自动消音，冲着他眨巴起了眼睛“那就要让弗里芒特先生上了。”

“你不知道吗？”薇尔莉特很是满足的看着詹姆露出惊讶的表情，“你和你的新朋友严格意义上来说是异父异母的表兄弟。”


	4. 在宴会

‘你确定西里斯会来吗？’及时通讯书上浮出詹姆的潦草字迹，薇尔莉特不快的皱起眉头。  
‘确定！’薇尔莉特故意把字写的非常之大，‘我特别在布莱克家的邀请函里夹了一份名单。把詹姆·波特写在了第一行！’她又特别描粗了几笔中间的‘一’字以示强调。  
‘行的吧，我就快到了。’薇尔莉特看完最后浮出的笔记，魔杖一挥，书上的笔迹便消失无踪。她把及时通信书推到一边，仰头打了个哈欠。摆弄起桌上的改装收音机。

…我们是纯血的巫师，是比其他物种更加高贵的存在！  
精灵、巨人、狼人还有成日故弄玄虚的马人都尊崇我们，感谢我们的宽容仁慈，感谢我们慷概给予他们生存的空间！  
我们用魔法创造奇迹，  
我们用智慧领导卑微弱小的其他种族，  
我们本应该是这个世界的主宰！  
卑劣的麻瓜…

薇尔莉特毫无形象的匍匐在长长的餐桌，下巴磕在毛茸茸的桌垫上，海蓝色的眼睛里闪着困倦的水光，慷慨激昂的声音透过改装收音机回响在尚且空旷的客厅里，家养小精灵埃塞尔噗的出现又噗的消失，正为了布置闲置了有段时间的老宅子而忙得不可开交。在戈德里克山谷薇尔莉特可见不着她，加布里埃尔执意按着《巫师劳动保障法》要支付埃塞尔一定的酬劳，埃塞尔难过极了认为这是女主人对她忠诚的折辱，整日整宿的掉眼泪，很是抗拒一同迁往戈德里克山谷。纳特不愿留小精灵独自留守空旷的老宅，便给曾经就读的霍格沃茨的校长写了封长信，希望埃塞尔留在霍格沃茨的厨房和它的同伴一起工作，在家里需要的时候能回来帮忙打点就行，好在校长宽容，欣然同意了纳特的请求。

“如果你很闲，”黛西出现在餐桌的另一头，一巴掌拍下收音机上方的凸起按钮，打断了它的激情演讲——黛西已经明白了薇尔莉特那些神奇器具某些突兀的地方貌似就是控制它们的关键，她居高临下的俯视薇尔莉特，神情严肃，“为什么不去把你好笑的头发收整干净，换上干净得体的礼服之后再坐在这里摆弄你的小盒子。”

薇尔莉特抬起眼皮，打量黛西。她确实收整的很干净，墨绿长裙剪裁合身，精致刺绣迎着烛火隐隐发光，柔顺金发高高盘起露出洁白颈项，要不是黛西紧抿嘴唇紧锁眉头，薇尔莉特会很诚实的夸奖她的姐姐像教堂彩色壁画里的圣女那般美丽好看。

“我也要这么穿吗？”薇尔莉特整张脸埋进了桌毯，不太情愿的声音听起来闷闷的。

“妈妈给你备的是海蓝色，很衬你的眼睛。”黛西拉开餐椅，面对着薇尔莉特坐了下来，犹豫了一瞬，还是软下语调，“薇尔，你想做什么？我看见你在厨房和埃塞尔说话了。”

“你说的对，我为什么不去试试新的礼服呢？”薇尔莉特突然起身，双臂向上伸了个舒适的懒腰，对着黛西紧绷的神色眨了眨眼睛，不动声色的转移了话题，“别那么紧张，黛西，只是一场宴会。”

“哦，如果这只是惯常无意义的茶会我想我会的。”黛西攥紧了礼裙的一角，看上去很是焦虑，“可今天有穆尔塞伯，有艾弗里，有威尔克斯，好吧，还有布莱克。我想不通你干嘛要找爸爸讨一个这么无趣的礼物。”

前三个确实是让人不怎么愉快的姓氏。拉斯·穆尔塞伯，刚才收音机里激昂宣讲的政治家，目前势头正盛的纯血一族，他的儿子普莱德·穆尔塞伯和他父亲一样自认高人一等目中无人。艾弗里则是穆尔塞伯坚定的拥护者，两家的儿子志趣相投总是一同出现。至于拉斯特·威尔克斯，那个满脸横肉的大块头很是喜欢好看皮囊的姑娘，在各种宴会的餐桌上把手伸进不敢反抗的漂亮女孩的裙底，他的父亲对儿子龌龊行为从不加以制止反而认为那是男性正常的表现。黛西比同龄的姑娘们发育的都要早，胸脯微起，身姿修长挺拔，俨然一副蓓蕾初开的景象，生性沉稳的黛西安静站在咋呼惊叫的小女孩里很是显眼，拉斯特·威尔克斯显然已经注意到了她，在霍格沃茨斯莱特林的长桌上他看向黛西的眼神总是意味深长。纳特在不必要的情况下绝不会让两个姑娘在有鲜明政治立场的家族宴会里抛头露面，显然，纳特如今的立场比薇尔莉特想象中的还要严峻。

“我不提，爸爸迟早也会这么做。穆迪和克劳奇先生也会来，威尔克斯总会收敛一点。”薇尔莉特柔声安慰黛西，实际上事情的发展也超出了薇尔莉特的预计，她本以为一个布莱克足够帮助爸爸保持中立，纳特把宴会办的如此声势浩大让她不得不怀疑当前的局势是否真的像日报上说的那样平静祥和。“至于布莱克，我想至少在今天，詹姆的新朋友会安分一点。”

\---

在波特夫妇带着詹姆赴宴的不久之后，薇尔莉特在落日的余辉里看见了标着布莱克家徽的劳斯莱斯飞着出现在了视野里，黛西远远一瞥就莫名兴致高昂的同克劳奇先生说话，硬找着话题强拉着他的儿子小巴蒂·克劳奇走的远远的，薇尔莉特瞧那浅黄头发，皮肤苍白的男孩儿瞪大眼睛一副受惊的样子在心底油然升起了一丝同情。相比黛西强打起的精神，詹姆的兴致显然是真的很高，薇尔莉特不得不抓住詹姆的长袍免得他太过激动的直接冲向布莱克家的车旁。

“冷静，詹姆，你看起来好像麻瓜电视里苦巴盼着丈夫回家的留守妻子。”薇尔莉特环视四周找着自己的父母，纳特和加布里埃尔显然注意到了布莱克家的车子，正和波特夫妇一同迎了上去。

“那我还得去拿个白手绢。”詹姆装了个愁苦脸学着小姑娘的样子做了个使劲儿咬手绢的动作，金褐色的眼睛透过歪了的镜片熠熠生辉。薇尔莉特被他逗得笑了出来，伸出手来扶正詹姆的眼镜，把詹姆领口开着的扣子扣了起来，然后捏着下巴眯起眼睛摆出家长的架子假模假式的将詹姆从头到脚打量了一番，随后故意尖着嗓子皱起眉头伸出一根手指点着詹姆领口，“哦，好孩子，你今天很完美，你喜欢的男孩儿一定会邀请你参加舞会。”

“滚吧。”詹姆拍开薇尔莉特的手，和她一同大笑了起来。

“走吧，你就要看到你的新朋友了。”薇尔莉特看见布莱克的车子停在了门厅口，敛了笑容，她理了理裙子，检查了一番自己的仪容后便拉着詹姆一同去往父母的身边，“希望布莱克夫妇比较好说话。”薇尔莉特眨眨眼睛，低声对詹姆如此说到。

布莱克一家彬彬有礼的疏远大大出乎薇尔莉特的意料，她在纳特的描述里一直自作主张的认为布莱克一家不是像穆尔塞伯那样自大狂傲就是不屑管教儿子的威尔克斯，所以才会有个那么叛逆鲁莽毫不介意的伤害无辜姑娘的自尊和脸面的长子。虽然薇尔莉特觉得骑麻瓜摩托车确实非常的酷，她一直很想试着改装，可惜加布里埃尔总是制止纳特，不让他无止境的满足薇尔莉特的创造欲。因此薇尔莉特牵着裙子低头礼貌的冲布莱克一家打招呼却没有迎来想象中刻意炫耀又暗含嘲讽的挖苦她感到非常的惊讶。

薇尔莉特挂着乖巧笑容安静站在一边，像看到了什么稀奇的道具，默默观察着布莱克一家。布莱克一家都穿着质地不菲绣着银色花纹的深色长袍，除了布莱克夫妇对不得不乘坐改装麻瓜的汽车非常不满以外，他们多数时候都冷淡高傲，举手投足之间很是优雅，即便面对纳特没脸没皮的自来熟也没失了任何礼数。布莱克夫妇的两个儿子——西里斯·布莱克，雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，跟在他们身后，一样如墨黑的头发，一样深灰色的眼睛，侧脸轮廓分明很是帅气，两人身形修长笔直，都很是绅士的和薇尔莉特点头示意。她很难想象两年前是这两个冷傲男孩儿中间的其中一个粗鲁的朝黛西扔了粪蛋。

不过，薇尔莉特还是很快分辨出了两兄弟，知道了哪一个才是詹姆的新朋友布莱克家的长子。她发现了两兄弟中稍微高点的那个在扫过詹姆脸庞的时候瞬间消散的冷淡，整张脸庞像在沙漠苦苦前行的旅人突然发现绿洲那般欣喜明亮。薇尔莉特很是熟悉，詹姆每次看见魁地奇球星也是这副表情，她觉得这个男孩儿大概没听见纳特介绍她的名字——他的注意力全在詹姆身上。看来这个就是西里斯，薇尔莉特扬起嘴角。在詹姆兴奋的就要扑过去同西里斯说话的当口，薇尔莉特一把抓住了他的长袍，她迎着青梅竹马疑惑的目光对他说道，“詹姆，穆迪正在找你。他说他帮你要到了上届魁地奇世界冠军队的金飞贼，上面还有找球手的签名。”

见詹姆突然一脸欢呼雀跃，对他比了个抱歉的手势转身就往屋理跑西里斯有些发愣，詹姆只留下了原先一直同他站在一起的金发姑娘，她冲着西里斯露出八颗牙的乖巧笑容，蓝色的眼睛里像是藏着一片大海正迎着落日的余晖闪闪发亮。

\----

露芙金家小女儿的生日宴会有那么点奇特，至少对西里斯·布莱克来说是这样的。

露芙金以售卖新奇的魔法道具起家，他听詹姆说过露芙金家的各式器具比售卖给一般家庭里的脾气要敏感怪异的多。它们好像对这里某些特定的客人不太待见，西里斯认为自己很不幸的被他们划入了讨厌的范畴——他抓住了浮在他面前笑的哗啦啦一阵响的矮胖茶壶得出了这个结论——它刚才故意浇了西里斯一身红茶。在这之前，他躲过了有个麻瓜样的烤箱朝他扔的羊角面包，一掌拍晕了插着木制双手却拿着有尖牙的嘴咬他鞋底的清扫器具，现在他很是熟练的给自己甩了一道清理咒，单手抓着不停挣扎的胖茶壶研究它因为生气而不停砰砰顶起来的茶盖子。

“詹姆。”西里斯·布莱克因为这个名字抬起了头，胖茶壶趁机溜出了手心，嗖的飞没了影。詹姆·波特，他在格兰芬多陪他一同度过圣诞假期、胡闹一整学期的挚友兼室友正站在离他不远的二楼阶梯上，詹姆应该是正想朝着他来的，西里斯看到了詹姆还没收回准备迈下楼的一只脚，他正回头望着刚才发声叫住他的姑娘。

“尤菲米娅让你去找弗里芒特，他们俩好像走散了。”

“啊、应该是穆尔塞伯他们一家来的时候给打散了。”詹姆把原本费力弄服帖的头发挠乱了几分，只得对不远的西里斯耸了耸肩，“兄弟，对不住了。我得先去找下我爸妈，嘿，我得到一个超酷的金飞贼，一会儿我拿给你看！”说完，詹姆又噔噔蹬跑没了影。还是那个金发蓝眼的姑娘，她朝西里斯礼貌一笑，转身去了二楼。西里斯看到了个眼熟的东西，那个插着木制双手却拿嘴扫地的清扫器具，它正甩着两只湿帕子慢悠悠的跟在这个金发蓝眼的姑娘身后。西里斯挑起眉毛，说起来，很奇怪，每次魔法器具朝他恶作剧的时候好像这个姑娘都在不远的地方，每次詹姆要和他说话的时候，这个姑娘也总会很及时的出现遣走詹姆。西里斯眯起眼睛来了兴致，他双手插兜迈开长腿悄无声息的跟了上去。

她叫什么名字来着？西里斯打量着和他隔了些许宾客走的略显匆忙的女孩儿努力回忆着信函上的名单，她看起来很眼熟，西里斯总觉得在哪里见过，思虑了一会儿他选择了放弃，因为他在信函随附名单上的第一行发现了詹姆以后根本就没再往下看了。直到女孩儿猝不及防的突然站定，跟在她身后的清扫道具没能刹住车，双臂一展摔在了她的长裙上，女孩儿回头一把将它提起来，安慰性的摸了摸它的头，她的视线转向了楼下的大厅。西里斯顺着望过去看到了正和巴蒂·克劳奇站在一起的黛西·露芙金，黛西高挑，在人群里很是显眼，看到她盘起的金发和女孩儿同样款式只是颜色不同的长裙，西里斯豁然开朗，她是薇尔莉特，露芙金家最小的女儿，詹姆常说的和黛西完全不一样的妹妹。

她确实和黛西不一样，至少在外貌上是这样的。黛西高挑漂亮，金发盘髻，比起同龄的女孩儿更加丰匀。薇尔莉特齐耳短发，比起黛西的一丝不苟她的发尾不安分的卷翘稍显凌乱，身材瘦小个头也很矮，同样款式的长裙，黛西穿着是惊艳，她看起来就普通很多。

显然薇尔莉特和西里斯注意到的东西完全不一样，她正盯着格利德·艾弗里，一个尖嘴猴腮脸色苍白的男孩儿，他正和普莱德·穆尔塞伯凑在一块儿缩在客厅的一角商量着什么。薇尔莉特非常肯定绝对不会是什么好事情，她注意到两人的目光自始自终都没有离开过黛西。薇尔莉特从口袋里摸出魔杖指着两人旁边一个麻瓜样的烤箱低声念了什么，只见烤箱突然猛咳一声射出十多个羊角面包吓得两人飞速逃离。

哈，破案了！西里斯吹了个口哨，看来不是露芙金家的魔法器具对他有意见，真正对他不满的是面前这个捂嘴偷笑的姑娘。


	5. 夏天开始了

“啊哈！发现一个小鬼乱用魔法。关阿兹卡班！”横跳耳边突兀又熟悉的声音吓的薇尔莉特把魔杖飞速揣进兜里拔腿要跑，还没跑出一步，手被钳住狠力往回一带，薇尔莉特身不由己飞速转身，长裙子在空中划出一圈漂亮的蓝弧。清扫女士很不幸被扫翻在地，挥舞着双臂摇着帕子像在举白旗。

啧，真倒霉。

薇尔莉特抬起脑袋，看向逮住她一脸坏笑脸上带疤的高大男人，露出八颗牙的商业式乖巧笑容，拿没被钳住的另一只手提起裙边屈膝行礼，“您好，穆迪先生。”

“有句老话怎么说来着…螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”穆迪瞥了眼大厅，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯已不见了踪影，他松开薇尔莉特，一把揉乱了姑娘的头发，很是好心情的揶揄，“怎么还是这么矮，纳特不给你吃饭吗？”

薇尔莉特向后退了半步，躲开头顶作乱的大手，避免头毛再次遭殃，她鼓起腮帮子闷声反驳，“我只是长的稍微慢一点，先生。”

穆迪闻言笑弯了眼睛，“好啊，我就当你长的慢吧。”略微侧开了身，黑色的小眼睛露出了些许凶光，他放低了声音对她说道，“孩子，要时刻保持警惕。”说完，他拍了拍薇尔莉特的肩膀，迈着大步子走远了。

保持警惕，对什么保持警惕?艾弗里和穆尔塞伯?薇尔莉特思索着抬起头，二楼除了衣着华丽端着甜点的宾客就是匆忙往来的一不留神儿撞在一起的餐盘茶具，熙熙攘攘纷乱嘈杂，有什么需要特别注意的…吗……啊、有，确实有个需要警惕的对象。

本该在一楼的西里斯•布莱克出现在了这里，他背靠着围栏，一手懒散搭着，一腿随意后蹬踩在围栏繁复的花纹上，门厅前的稳重自持荡然无存，他正端着一只高脚酒杯抿着葡萄果汁很是慵懒自在。像是注意到被谁打量，他偏头对上了薇尔莉特的视线，深灰色的眼睛里闪过一丝促狭，他隔着几个宾客朝薇尔莉特举杯示意，仰头喝完了剩下的果汁。

薇尔莉特转身、抱起清扫女士、快步爬上楼梯、蹿入四楼休息室、锁窗关门一气呵成。她捂着有些发烫的脸瘫坐在了毛绒地毯上。清扫女士不明所以的围着她转着圈圈。

梅林的胡子啊。即便西里斯•布莱克是个鲁莽的叛逆分子，弄哭姐姐的罪魁祸首，某种意义上拐走了詹姆的坏家伙，可他也长的太帅气了吧，这简直是作弊!薇尔莉特不得不承认西里斯•布莱克卸下表面的一本正经，一副不羁懒散的样子瞬间让他和宴会里的其他男孩儿不同起来，绕在他身上某种逆反气质使他比他的弟弟在直观感觉上要英俊特别的多，你很难对着布莱克的外表违心的说讨厌，人类常被美丽事物降低警惕迷花双眼的劣根性在薇尔莉特身上表现的淋漓尽致。

“我终于明白黛西那么讨厌布莱克却从不反驳纳特对他的赞扬是怎么回事了，”薇尔莉特有一搭没一搭的戳起清扫女士圆乎乎的脑袋，惹的她挥舞双手一阵抗议，“即便他反抗家族无辜牵带了你，你也会发自内心的觉得他能做到你不敢做的事情看起来确实非常的酷，更何况他还真的那么好看！”

清扫女士不太明白薇尔莉特语气里的不甘心，只是觉得她看起来好像不怎么开心，拿着木制的双手拍了拍姑娘的脸全当是安慰。温馨的气氛没能维持多久，薇尔莉特灵敏的耳朵隐约听见了拾级而上的脚步声，或许是威尔克斯，这个男孩儿有偷偷跟踪落单女孩儿的前科。或许他看见了我独自上楼，这么想着，薇尔莉特攥着魔杖贴在门后思考着能打晕却又不伤人的咒语，这样她才能慌称男孩儿是睡着了，她不能给纳特节外生枝。

“昏昏倒地！”在门打开的瞬间，薇尔莉特迅速甩出魔杖念出咒语，红光射出却被来者灵敏闪开扑嗤射在了地毯上。

“除你武器。”薇尔莉特只觉手里一空，魔杖弹飞出去，在昏暗室内的烛光里划出一道抛物线，准确落在了某个人的手里。西里斯·布莱克的俊脸又一次出现在了她的面前。

“露芙金的待客方式不是指挥魔法道具偷袭，就是用魔杖指着到访的宾客吗？”布莱克又一次顺手拍晕了冲上去啃他鞋底的清扫女士，懒散把玩起刚飞到手里的新魔杖，烛光打在他轮廓分明的下颚，溜进敞开的袍领，平直有力的锁骨线条若隐若现。

他没扣袍子的领扣。薇尔莉特震惊于自己的第一想法居然是无关紧要的领扣，她飞速移开视线，强迫自己对室内深色的挂帘充满兴趣，“彼此彼此，布莱克的待客方式不也是朝来访宾客头上扔粪蛋吗。”

西里斯·布莱克突然顿悟，这姑娘没来由的针对是在为她的姐姐打抱不平，“她是个斯莱特林。”他这么说道，语气很是冷淡鄙夷，“斯莱特林有什么好招待的。”

“和斯莱特林有什么关系吗？”不悦爬上心头，薇尔莉特皱起眉头，转回视线，瞪视布莱克。

“斯莱特林没一个好东西。”西里斯神色阴了几分，语气不善，“艾弗里、穆尔塞伯、威尔克斯，这里的斯莱特林有哪一个很好吗？”

薇尔莉特哽的没能及时反驳，“明明你的父母也是斯莱特林。”她嘟囔着提醒。

提到父母，布莱克毫无快意的冷笑一声很是不屑，“所以他们也不是什么好人。”

薇尔莉特很是惊讶，她从没见过哪个孩子这么讨厌自己的父母。纳特虽然没脸没皮喜欢欺负人，加布里埃尔虽然总是要求严苛还老是逼她吃胡萝卜，薇尔莉特却也从没觉得他们可恨、讨厌不是个好人。

“可…你，”薇尔莉特本来想说你也是个斯莱特林，却想起来面前的男孩儿是布莱克家有史以来第一个格兰芬多，话溜到了嘴边只能打个转继续说，“…可两年前黛西还不是斯莱特林啊。”

“那也是未来的斯莱特林。”布莱克神情冷傲，语气很是理所当然，“她本来有选择的机会，却依然选择进入斯莱特林，那还不能说明她是个有坏心眼的女巫吗？”

“你这是偏见！”薇尔莉特闷声反驳，“斯莱特林不乏优秀的巫师…”

“那也是基因突变的少数。”布莱克很是不耐烦的打断，显然失了兴致，像要甩掉什么脏东西一样把薇尔莉特的魔杖丢了回来，“看来你也不像詹姆说的那么有趣，说不定也是个未来的斯莱特林。”他乜斜一眼薇尔莉特转身就要出门。

突然薇尔莉特抓住布莱克的长袍，猛的把他拽到一边，抵到门后。

“干什么？”他很是震惊的抬起魔杖，欲要念个恶咒，薇尔莉特按住他的手，凑到他跟前做了个噤声的手势，蓝眼睛暗示性的瞥了眼门外，随即俯身侧耳贴在门边。布莱克挑起一边眉毛，不再说话，也挨在门边听起了门外的动静。

“你该当个知趣的人，克劳奇。”穆尔塞伯狂傲自大的声音荡在楼梯间，“要知道你的父亲没什么特别的成就，而我不同，克劳奇，我可以在我父亲面前为你的父亲举荐，提拔提拔他。”

“不…不管怎么说…我也不会把黛西单独带到你们面前。”这个声音显然很惊恐，但仍在强装着镇定，“…你们要做坏事对不对…我、我不会让你们做坏事……”

薇尔莉特听着皱起眉头，这些家伙果然是要做坏事，她扯了扯布莱克的长袍示意他站开些，无视布莱克不满的瞪视偷偷把门开了个缝，她发现穆尔塞伯、艾弗里和威尔克斯正举着魔杖把脸色煞白的小巴蒂·克劳奇围堵在墙边，哦，可怜的男孩儿，他害怕的甚至拿不稳他的魔杖。

“黛西？哈，你们已经熟的互称教名了吗？”，艾弗里尖着嗓子模仿女孩子作出娇柔做作的声调，“亲爱的小巴蒂。露芙金是这么叫你吗？”

“咦，真恶心。”威尔克斯嫌弃的做了个呕吐的表情，胖手拍在艾弗里身上险些把他推下楼梯，他块头太大控制不住手劲，瘦弱的艾弗里跟本承受不住。

“我再给你一次机会吧，克劳奇。”穆尔塞伯的面上多了层阴翳，他捋了一把刻意留长的头发，带着玩味的意思很是嘲讽的说道，“我数三声，你只用回答，做还是不做。”

“一…二…”

克劳奇抖索的很是厉害，双手却依然紧抓着魔杖没有放下，“不、不…我不会做坏事，我不会帮你们做坏事。”他大叫的站起来，胡乱挥舞起魔杖，“我、我不会做让父亲蒙羞的坏事…”

形式一触即发，三人同时紧逼，他们满面怒容的围拢克劳奇，“那就让你当个英雄吧！”穆尔塞伯像是从牙齿缝里挤出这句话，高高扬起了魔杖，克劳奇受惊的拿魔杖指着他却根本不敢念咒，他害怕的闭起了眼睛，等着什么恶咒甩到自己身上。

就像按下了暂停键，没有疼痛、没有辱骂，什么都没有，他战战兢兢的虚开一只眼，只见穆尔塞伯依然高举着魔杖，眼珠外凸，神情里满是惊惧的愤怒，随即眼皮一翻砰的仰摔在地，同样昏死在地上的还有艾弗里和威尔克斯，显然穆尔塞伯多撑了几秒钟。

小巴蒂·克劳奇很是惊讶的盯着手里的魔杖，很难相信发生了什么，惊恐不安的环顾四周，除了自己也没有别人。心有余悸的扫过倒地三人的脸庞，他颤抖的站起身小跑着逃离了是非之地。

“其实不用你帮忙的，布莱克。我能打晕艾弗里。”薇尔莉特从休息室慢慢走出来，蹲在倒地的三人面前查看他们的情况，扫到威克逊领口蹭到的果酱渣很是嫌恶的移开了眼睛。

“不过，还是多谢你。”正环顾四周，四处打量的男孩儿把视线放在了薇尔莉特身上，看上去依然冷傲，只是多了点惊讶，他没料到薇尔莉特会道谢。

“你不帮忙补那一下，艾弗里就会发现我了。”薇尔莉特背手站在低一级的台阶略微抬头直视男孩儿暖黄灯光下照耀的脸庞，“你不像我想象中的那样是非不分。”

明白薇尔莉特话语里和解的意味，布莱克挑起嘴角很是愉悦，他故作腔调懒散的回答，“你也比我想象中的要乐于助人。”

薇尔莉特忍不住笑出了声，她朝布莱克伸出一只手，真挚的看向他的眼睛，“我很抱歉对你施咒，西里斯。”

“我也是很大度的，薇尔莉特。”他握上薇尔莉特的手，两人都忍不住的大笑起来。  
\---

薇尔莉特久违的做梦了。视线湛蓝一片，太阳就在头顶，它荡漾着碎裂、聚合又破碎，她伸手想摸摸它，却离太阳越来越远，然后就什么也看不见了，就像加布里埃尔讲完睡前故事‘啪’的熄灭了的灯，每到那个时候薇尔莉特就知道她该睡觉了。

七点半的戈德里克山谷还拢在一片白茫茫的水汽中，威克逊展翅划破晨雾，掠过大片山林，蜿蜒小道上的麻瓜汽车缓缓前行，山头金边的太阳逐渐探出了头。在视线里出现一座红顶白墙的三层小楼时威克逊突然加速，以完全不符合它高龄的排山倒海之势冲进二楼某个敞开的窗口，很是熟练的穿过米白纱织的窗帘，一脚踩在了薇尔莉特的脸上。

“不通人情的坏家伙！”薇尔莉特捂着鼻子跳起来向威克逊控诉，整个眼眶因为疼痛盈满热泪，“昨晚宴会明明忙的很晚才睡的。”威克逊昂着脑袋很是高傲的咕咕一声，用尖尖的喙蹭了蹭薇尔莉特的脸，便又飞出窗外撵起花圃里的地精。朝阳已经完全挂在了天空，带着夏季特有的湿热生机染的室内金红一片，薇尔莉特盯着床头早已拆开的信封愣了会儿神，她想起来乔托在信里为不能参加她的生日宴会而道歉，随附了一盒蜂蜜公爵屋的滋滋蜂蜜糖，他还说他将先在伦敦和斯洛斯汇合，再一起回家。

最后一句话显然比蜂蜜糖更讨薇尔莉特开心，斯洛斯·梅多斯，相较加布里埃尔温柔和蔼太多的她的教母，前几年斯洛斯都在罗马尼亚忙着研究火龙，今年总算能回来看看薇尔莉特了。

“嘿！薇尔。快，快起床！”詹姆乱糟糟的脑袋钻出窗帘，整张脸看起来神采异常。他正抱着扫帚一身晨衣倚在窗框边，显然是才起床就骑着扫帚飞来找他的邻居，“爸妈带我们走飞路网去伦敦。我们去接西里斯！”

听到西里斯，薇尔莉特还有些迷糊的脑袋逐渐清楚起来，她想起来昨天晚宴结束的时候她让纳特邀请西里斯一同过暑假的事情了，自动忽略纳特悲伤加惊异的叫嚷‘薇尔，你小时候明明说要嫁给爸爸的！’这类无关紧要的小事，一切按着预想很是顺利。

“我知道啦。”薇尔莉特拖长音调，打了个哈欠，终于起床了。夏天终于开始了，她撵走了詹姆，多看了金红的朝阳，转身下楼去了。


	6. 秘密

露芙金家的小女儿确实是个奇特的姑娘。雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克从厚厚的书本里抬头，对上了姑娘晶亮的蓝眼睛——薇尔莉特目不转睛的盯着他很久了。

“怎么了吗？”雷古勒斯合上书本，面儿上依旧挂着礼貌的微笑。

“不，没什么。”姑娘眨眨眼，看上去很是无辜，“就是有点冷。”说着她还龇了个牙搓了搓手，淑女的风范荡然无存。

雷古勒斯看了眼沙发边燃烧正旺的壁炉，迎面还能感受到火焰的高温，室内温低但绝对说不上冷。他又转回视线，姑娘依然亮着大眼睛盯着他，整张脸的表情就像神奇动物学家发现了什么最新物种，他怀疑斯卡曼德撰写《神奇动物在哪里》的时候就是带着这样的表情，“需要一杯热红茶吗？”他听到自己这么问了。

“好啊好啊，不过我更喜欢热巧克力！有烤饼干吗？”姑娘海蓝色的眼睛里跃起了水花，看来姑娘对食物的兴趣比对他的兴趣要更高。

雷古勒斯颔首点头，招呼侯在阴影里的家养小精灵克利切为客人准备茶点。这是个有些诡异的景象——两个穿着明显不在一个季节的孩子在炎热的夏天烤着壁炉面面相觑。

这里的二楼本是个宽敞华丽且考究精致的客厅，向阳宽敞的巨大落地窗能俯瞰房前整个街道，早晨跃出云层的朝阳能把室内烘烤的亮堂柔和金红一片，赋予此地夏季特有的湿热和生机，雷古勒斯还蛮喜欢这种景象的。可惜他的母亲沃尔布加不喜欢，一点都不喜欢，夏天的热度会让她想起广袤草原鲁莽粗俗的狮子，金红的阳光会让她想起叛逆长子的卧房，想起那些金红一片、鲜亮灼眼的格兰芬多旗帜挂在布莱克高贵祖宅银灰色的缎面墙上，那能让她气的发疯。沃尔布加不会上楼让自己直面儿子房间里的金红色，也不会让自己见着儿子和她自己有几分相像的脸庞——那会让她忍不住对她的儿子施恶咒。布莱克应当属于纯血的斯莱特林，属于林间游动的银蛇，属于清爽温凉的银绿色。于是深灰的挂帘隔绝了窗外愚蠢的麻瓜，也挡去了太阳的温暖和明亮。常年的封闭和诸多古老魔法的保护，导致格里莫广场12号感受不到四季的变化，常如冬日水里的地窖那般阴冷冰凉，四处悬挂的网状吊灯和枝形烛台也不能点亮宽阔室内的每一处阴影，压抑和阴暗在那里生根发芽。

三天前，沃尔布加和西里斯又爆发了激烈的冲突，因为西里斯堂而皇之的提出要去参加已被家族除名的堂姐安多米达·布莱克的婚礼，她执意要嫁给一个麻瓜巫师。

沃尔布加咒骂着摔了手边所有能扔的东西之后用咒语封死了长子卧室的门窗——没得到允许，西里斯一步也迈不出他的卧室。这不再是以前象征性的从外就能打破的封闭咒，雷古勒斯也无能为力。他的哥哥为表抗议把沃尔布加差克利切送去他房里的所有关于纯血主义的古老书籍用不可复原的咒语撕得粉碎使着魔杖像吹蒲公英那样把碎片铺满整个走廊，沃尔布加便不再让克利切给她的长子送任何食物了。

“一个格兰芬多，一个嫁给泥巴种的纯血叛徒。”沃尔布加在餐桌上怒吼，“耻辱，全家的耻辱！都死了才好呢。”说完一脸疲惫颓势的扔下餐具上楼回房把门甩的整栋楼都听的见。母亲并不真想撵西里斯出门，也并不真想他死。至少雷古勒斯偷偷分了自己的食物端给西里斯被克利切发现的时候，她什么也没说什么也没做。

雷古勒斯一直在等着阿尔法德，他和西里斯的舅舅，整个家族里除去安多米达另一个支持西里斯的叛逆行为、还能够斡旋在奥赖恩和沃尔布加之间全身而退的了不起的成年人，他总能救走西里斯——西里斯也总是有办法与他取得联系。

比起阿尔法德来的更快的是露芙金的邀请函，沃尔布加的心情明显好了很多，在所有的坏消息里商业伙伴关系的回转总算也是一件对家族有利的事情。雷古勒斯还记得两年前那场灾难性的宴会，露芙金家的长女捏着被粪蛋弄的一塌糊涂的裙子在一片混乱狼藉中拼命忍着的眼泪，她又有什么错呢？他在心里默默的叹气。

信函的内容没什么特别，无非是冠冕的客套话加上必要的时间和地点，只不过额外多附了一张其他同样受到邀请的家族的名单，不知道是不是雷古勒斯的错觉，他发现西里斯在看到名单后的某一瞬间一扫平常的不快整张脸顿时明亮了起来。更让雷古勒斯惊讶的是在沃尔布加冷着脸警告西里斯最好安分一点的时候西里斯一点没顶嘴，很是爽快的答应了，在整个宴会上安静的出奇。雷古勒斯眯着眼睛再次细致的浏览了一遍名单，并没有什么出乎意料的姓氏，上面无一例外，全部都是纯血家族。直到宴会的尾声，波特、露芙金夫妇一同挽留西里斯度过暑假，雷古勒斯才恍然大悟，格里莫广场12号门前站着的男孩女孩就是西里斯搬来的救兵。

薇尔莉特·露芙金和詹姆·波特是在昨晚三方家长的约定下在正午的十二点准时按响的格里莫广场12号的门铃，他们来接雷古勒斯的哥哥西里斯·布莱克一同去度过漫长的暑假。薇尔莉特在见过沃尔布加之后便在客厅的沙发上等着詹姆和西里斯——他们在西里斯的卧室里收拾着行李。

趁着薇尔莉特的注意力转移到了茶点上，雷古勒斯仔细的打量起这个姑娘：不同于詹姆身形的高瘦，薇尔莉特瘦瘦小小从脖子到鞋底整个都盖在了长袍子里，就像袍子上多长了个脑袋，给人印象最深刻的就是那双像藏着大海跃着水光的蓝眼睛。

“你不想一起去吗？”薇尔莉特垂眸小口抿着热巧克力，整个人看上去很是乖巧。

“去哪儿？”雷古勒斯问。

“和我们一起过暑假啊，”薇尔莉特的蓝眼睛从氤氲热气的杯子里望了过来，“我有个姐姐和你很像，也总是绷的紧紧的。嘴上说着不出去玩儿最后却总是玩儿的最开心的一个。”

雷古勒斯反应了一会儿没能做出合适的回答，他看到西里斯揽着詹姆从楼上噔噔蹬的跑了下来，显然很是高兴，两个男孩儿朝沙发上的薇尔莉特招手，“改装的想法倒是很有意思，不过你打算从哪儿去找一辆麻瓜摩托？”

“哼哼，不是什么难事情。”薇尔莉特放下杯子，朝雷古勒斯略微点头就跟着男孩儿们一起下楼，“乔托那儿有一辆新摩托，嘿嘿，哥哥的东西就是我的东西！”

“听起来怎么那么强盗。”詹姆和西里斯相视一笑。

大门关上的瞬间，偌大的房子里恢复了以往的安静冷清，呈着热巧克力的杯子仍蒸腾着翻着热气。

‘哥哥的东西就是我的东西…’雷古勒斯思考了一会儿薇尔莉特的这句话，想起了西里斯金红一片的卧室，嗯…比起金红色他还是更喜欢银绿色，爸爸妈妈都喜欢的银绿色。这么想着他又坐在燃烧的壁炉边捧起厚厚的书慢慢的读了下去。  
\----

露芙金家花圃的庭院里有一顶染着艳俗红色的麻瓜式沙滩蕾丝洋伞，施了魔法的缎面上有个戴墨镜山羊胡的摇滚乐手常两手托腮嘴巴大张冲院里晒太阳的孩子们学着小狗嗷嗷的嚎叫。

“他有什么毛病?”西里斯皱着眉头很是嫌弃的瞪了眼山羊胡男，察觉到西里斯视线的男人居然给他来了个爱的飞吻，西里斯险些指挥手里的盘子乎到男人脸上。詹姆捂着肚子蹲在一旁乐的不行，“兄弟，看来他很爱你。”西里斯一个胳膊肘捅到詹姆腰上，詹姆惊呼一声差点没拿稳魔杖，漂浮空中有序飞舞的盘子险些摔在地上。

“乎，差点摔了。”詹姆明显还在憋笑，声音听着还有些发颤，“我也不知道，是纳特搬回来的伞，是吧，薇尔?”

“啊，山羊胡先生啊。”薇尔莉特从巫师象棋盘上抬头，匆匆一瞥视线又回到了棋盘上，“爸爸有段时间沉迷一个麻瓜艺术家的抽象画，他是跟着画上在…嗯…呐喊。麻瓜画飞来。”声音落下，从客厅飞来一张裱装很是俗气的画框浮在西里斯面前，画上扭曲的小人和山羊胡男一同冲着他呐喊。

“这种不会动的画有什么意思?”西里斯沉着脸挥手拍开画框，强制自己不再去看缎面伞上搔首弄姿的山羊胡男。

詹姆凑上前仔细打量一番，也把画扒拉到一边，“我觉得胖夫人比他好看的多。”画框很是沮丧的飘走了。

“嗯，是很没趣。爸爸听说这种不会动的画比麻瓜们会动的小方盒子要贵的多一直很惊奇。”薇尔莉特指挥棋盘上英勇的骑士向前一步，嘟着嘴巴沮丧起来，“啊…输了。”对面的士兵抓住了薇尔莉特的国王粗暴的把他推下了棋盘。

“遗憾。”黛西挺直背扬起了脑袋，“薇尔，你总是在最后着急。”薇尔莉特耸耸肩没有反驳。

“为什么每次和黛西下棋你都会输。”詹姆晃到姑娘们身前，头发一如既往的凌乱支棱在脑后。

“因为我聪明”黛西骄傲的挺胸，扫过詹姆的头发随即又嫌恶的皱起眉头，“你不能用你们家的滑发剂处理下你的头发吗？”她一直认为弗里芒特先生发明速顺滑发剂是因为波特家祖传的糟糕头发，不过他们好像并不太会用在自己的脑袋上。

“我觉得我的发型很好啊。”詹姆迷茫的挠他的头发，继续对薇尔莉特说，“你明明都能下赢西里斯的。”

“那次是意外。”跟着詹姆一同来到伞下的西里斯不快反驳，“是薇尔莉特使阴招…”他看向棋盘像是看到了什么意外的东西挑起了眉毛，他拖长了音调开口“哎、你这贼精的小女巫会在这里马失前蹄，真意外。”

薇尔莉特鼓起腮帮子，很是快速的指挥兵马复原，把整个巫师棋收回了盒子里，“说起来你们的餐具收拾完了吗？”

詹姆整张脸瞬间垮了下来，“不公平，凭什么你们在一边快乐下棋我们就得收拾桌子洗碗。”

两姑娘相互对视一眼，脸上浮现了同样的坏笑。

“我做的饭。”黛西说。

“我买的菜。”薇尔莉特说。

“负责吃的就该洗碗。”姑娘们同时说，显然是站在了同一个阵营。

“不可理喻的女人！”詹姆恼的直跺脚，气呼呼的拉过西里斯就奔去了厨房。盘子们紧跟着他们嗖嗖的飞了过去，山羊胡男人又嗷嗷的叫了起来。姑娘们快乐击掌庆贺胜利，太阳越过云层高升，世界金灿亮眼，一天美好的早晨拉开帷幕。

西里斯在一周前来到了戈德里克山谷，波特夫妇在詹姆的房间多搭了一张床铺，两个男孩儿如同在霍格沃茨一样同吃同睡，研究恶咒相互恶作剧，要说有什么区别的话就是多了个薇尔莉特。西里斯不得不承认詹姆说的很对，薇尔莉特是个很有趣的姑娘。詹姆带着西里斯去墓地探险薇尔莉特在那儿装鬼埋伏、要瞒过大人眼目恶作剧薇尔莉特挂着乖巧又天真的笑容为他们打掩护、她那些脾气各异的神奇器具总能在奇怪的场合发挥关键作用，他们骑着扫帚去森林追兔子、去闹鬼的小教堂抚摸那些散发珠宝光辉的彩绘玻璃，这些天过起来就像是在做梦。在这之前在布莱克阴暗的老宅子里西里斯只和他的堂姐安多米达合得来，安多米达温柔和蔼，鬼精灵的薇尔莉特和她没半点相像，至于另外两个堂姐贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎她们同其他纯血家族的女孩儿没什么两样，高傲冷淡，不可一世，他和贝拉特里克斯可以说是从小互相甩着毒咒长大。詹姆评价薇尔莉特的一句话非常中肯：薇尔莉特根本不能算是个女孩儿，她是我们的好兄弟。

“薇尔，你真的不和我们去湖里游泳？”詹姆抱着他的扫帚杵在薇尔莉特身边，试图劝薇尔莉特和他一起走。

“今天不行。”薇尔莉特伸手把詹姆的头发搓的更加凌乱，“我和温妮约好了。”

“温妮？”西里斯眯起眼揶揄薇尔莉特，“兄弟，你怎么和女孩子似的，居然和姑娘一起玩儿。”

“我本来就是姑娘。”薇尔莉特瞪了眼西里斯。

“哈，薇尔，你可算不上是个姑娘。”詹姆笑弯了眼睛，“没哪个姑娘会在厨房炸了房子。”薇尔莉特知道他们是在说她的烤箱先生，烤箱先生昨天和微波女士分手了心情起伏太大又炸了厨房。

“那是意外啦。”两个男孩儿躲着薇尔莉特飞踹过来的脚，肩膀抵在一起笑成一团。

“嘿，薇尔！”身形圆润秃顶的酒吧老板远远朝他们招手，“真热闹啊，哪个是你男朋友啊，上周纳特坐酒馆里嚎了一晚上小女儿留不住了。”

薇尔莉特一手挽起詹姆一手挽起西里斯，笑得很是灿烂，“告诉爸爸，两个都是！”

“咦。”男孩儿们同时嫌弃的甩开薇尔莉特，一人给了她一个脑门崩，薇尔莉特捂着脑门儿瞪他们。酒吧老板看的直乐呵。趁着老板招呼詹姆跟着他进酒馆拿些下水游泳的吃食时，西里斯装着把玩着扫帚的尾巴，懒洋洋的开口，“早上，你是故意让露芙金赢的吧。”

“你也该叫黛西名字了吧。”薇尔莉特愣了一下，抬头看起了蓝天间飘来荡去的游云。

“她是斯莱特林。”西里斯皱起眉头，甩开扫帚，明显不耐烦了起来，“别转移话题。”

薇尔莉特认命般的对上西里斯的视线，她眨眨眼睛，有些不好意思的笑了起来“不让着她的话，她以后就不会陪我玩儿了嘛。”

“…这是什么奇怪的理由。”西里斯的表情很是微妙，“我和詹姆不也能陪你玩儿。”

“所以才要让着她嘛，姐姐到底不一样。”薇尔莉特双手背在身后，脚尖碾着地上的泥土，情绪莫名有点低落，声音放得很轻，“而且啊，西里斯，黛西会去斯莱特林是因为我，你别老针对她。”

“哈？”西里斯被说的有点懵，黛西去斯莱特林怎么想都和那顶破帽子有关，关薇尔莉特什么事情。正准备问个明白的时候，詹姆带着个小包裹冲到他们面前。他一把揽过西里斯兴致高昂的举起扫帚，“走吧！我们可以畅快游个下午。”然后詹姆回头眼睛歪在了鼻梁上，他挥手和薇尔莉特告别，“薇尔，我们下午见！”说完催促西里斯赶紧骑上扫帚，嗖的起飞，朝着波光粼粼的湖边进发。

瞧着薇尔莉特的身影变得越来越小，越来越远，最后终于看不见了，西里收回了视线。晚上再去找她问个明白好了，西里斯在心里暗自打起了主意。  
\----

温妮·威廉姆斯，一个褐发褐眼有些雀斑，常把蓬松长发编成个长辫捋到身前的小姑娘。在黛西和薇尔莉特在搬来戈德里克山谷之前就相熟的好朋友，她的家靠着山谷的小广场，在麻瓜居住的片区——她是个麻瓜出身的女巫。

“薇尔，”长辫的姑娘在打开房门看清来人后，清秀的脸上露出了笑容，“你来啦，今天我有烤小饼干，你和黛西都喜欢的味道。嗯…黛西没有来吗？”温妮朝薇尔莉特的身后张望。

“黛西去拜访她霍格沃茨的同学了。”薇尔莉特抱歉的说道，“嘛，这周就我们俩一起学习咒语吧，和往常一样。”温妮点头，领着薇尔莉特进了二楼虽小却很敞亮的卧室，窗边的小桌上有一封拆开了的信放在高高摞起的书本上，紧挨它们的是呈着茶壶和小饼干的托盘。午后的太阳烘的室内暖洋洋的，很适合说些女孩子之间的小秘密。

“已经收到霍格沃茨的通知书了吗？”薇尔莉特拿起信封端详一阵，“怎么样，威廉姆斯先生见到霍格沃茨来的老师有没有很惊讶。”

温妮脸有些红，腼腆笑着开口，“爸爸妈妈很惊讶，不过他们很开心。”她把耳发撩至耳后，露出有些发红的耳尖，“就像做梦一样，魔法什么的，收到猫头鹰的信什么的，去魔法学校上学什么的。”

“薇尔，对角巷很有趣，爸爸妈妈看到古灵阁的小精灵眼睛都直了。就像电影一样。”温妮坐在薇尔莉特身边，脸蛋红扑扑的很兴奋，“薇尔，你知道电影吗？有点像你那些会动的报纸，有机会去伦敦的话，我想和你还有黛西一起去看。”

“不过，我不像你和黛西…”说着说着姑娘消沉了下来，眉头紧蹙，“我能跟的上…嗯、霍格沃茨的大家吗？”

黛西是在露芙金老宅子附近认识的温妮，温妮的弟弟从树上跌落下来的时候她扬手无意识的吹起了一阵大风稳稳接住了她的弟弟。自此两姐妹就和这个很是手巧会烤饼干的性子又温和的姑娘玩儿在了一起，在收到霍格沃茨的通知书之前，她仍然对两姐妹描述的霍格沃茨半信半疑，就算有也不认为那样的魔幻有趣的学校会收她这样平平无奇的姑娘。

“放轻松，温妮。”薇尔莉特牵起温妮的手，抵上她的额头，抚上窗台垂着头的花骨朵。“看，”花骨朵在两人的手心缓缓抬头、伸展，展开洁白的花瓣，吐出黄色的花心，隐隐闻到清甜的花香。

“很漂亮对吧。”薇尔莉特整张脸柔和下来，像是想起了什么美好的回忆，微笑看向温妮的蓝眼睛里像是有千万的星星在闪动。

“嗯，很漂亮。”温妮说，但她一时也不太分得清是伸展洁白花瓣的小花好看，还是薇尔莉特湛蓝如海藏着星辰的眼睛好看。

“不过霍格沃茨的分院仪式上貌似要和火龙打架。”温柔脸的薇尔莉特突然消失无踪，取而代之的是故意板起脸孔，很是严肃一本正经胡说的薇尔莉特。

温妮突然觉得霍格沃茨没有想象中的那么有趣了。

女孩子的下午是属于午后阳光的书本、红茶和蛋糕的，或许还有关于某个男孩子的秘密，在浑红夕阳下送薇尔莉特走在回家的小道的时候，温妮终于把藏在肚子里烂透了的问题吐了出来，“薇尔…那个，乔托、还没有回来吗？”

薇尔莉特眯起眼坏笑着打趣脸庞通红的姑娘，“他寄信说明天就会到伦敦。嗯…恋爱啊，是什么感觉？”

“哎、”不出意料，面前的姑娘慌张的不知道该往哪里看，手忙脚乱攥着裙子一角，“那个、哎、薇尔，你，你和詹姆不就是那种，嗯…关系吗？”

“詹姆把我当男孩子看的哦。”没过多在意温妮目瞪口呆的表情，薇尔莉特捏着下巴沉思起来，“嗯，我也实在想不出来，和詹姆恋爱什么的，他脑子里应该只有魁地奇和刺激冒险。”

“薇尔，你没有心动的感觉吗？”恋爱永远是调动女孩子积极性的神奇话题，有让腼腆姑娘滔滔不绝的神奇魔力，甚至不需要施咒语，“就像烟花升空砰的一下炸开，像夏天叮铃铃响的风铃，世界突然有了色彩，看到他会非常的紧张，又很开心…那样……”

薇尔莉特站定，捏着下巴皱着眉头思考了很久，最后很亮着眼睛很诚实的对温妮说，“啊，有！看到乔托的新摩托的时候我心动了。”

“不是指物品啦。”温妮有些脱力，觉得恋爱话题可能进行不下去了。

“哈，两个怪人凑在一起说什么呢！”薇尔莉特拉过温妮护在身后，是山谷里的十二三岁的麻瓜男孩儿们，他们总爱没事儿找茬，说巫师的孩子们穿着奇怪，不上学校，是没人管没人要的坏孩子。

“怎么，你还有闲心护着别人。”男孩儿们围着她们推搡。温妮抓着薇尔莉特的肩膀，很是紧张。

“你的嘴巴最好放干净一点。”薇尔莉特攥紧拳头，没去摸兜里的魔杖。魔法部再怎么宽容巫师聚集地的未成年巫师用魔法，也不会放任孩子们在无知的麻瓜面前暴露他们的世界。她深呼吸一口气在一阵惊呼中冲着当中最高最壮看起来是领头男孩儿的面门一拳头乎了下去。  
\-----

“西里斯，西里斯，等等！”詹姆突然在空中转了个大弯，朝下冲去，“嘿，那是薇尔和温妮。”

西里斯顺着詹姆飞去的地方看见了薇尔莉特母鸡似的护着身后一个长辫姑娘，几个麻瓜男孩把她们围在中间推推搡搡，长辫的姑娘几乎要站不稳。突然薇尔莉特揪起中间高个头男孩儿的衣领，很是凶悍的朝他面门猛的招呼一拳。他愉快的吹了个口哨，嗯，她确实不能算是个女孩儿。西里斯更加认同詹姆的定义了。

詹姆咧着嘴大笑起来，“好久没看到了，暴力的薇尔。上回看到还是这些麻瓜男孩儿说黛西坏话的时候。”詹姆下了扫帚很是兴致高昂的朝那些攻击薇尔莉特男孩儿们跑去，“走，我们去帮忙！”

“抓住她，按住她手。”领头的麻瓜男孩儿捂着流血的鼻子大叫，“那个总和她在一起的男孩儿已经好久没回来了，不用…”话还没说完，麻瓜男孩儿觉得脑袋上像是挨了一棍子，天旋地转之间被詹姆一脚踹在了地上。

“真不好意思啊，我回来了！”詹姆扛着扫帚踩在男孩儿屁股上，笑的很像温妮漫画书里的反派角色。“欺负姑娘些，丢不丢人啊。”

麻瓜男孩儿们看到这个明显高的多的男孩儿一脚踹翻了他们的头儿，瞬间惊恐作鸟兽散，领头的麻瓜男孩儿狼狈的从地上爬起来，慌慌张张的要逃跑，经过西里斯的时候，很不幸的又被西里斯故意伸长的腿绊倒，在地上扑腾好几下才爬起来跑远了。

“哼。欺软怕硬的懦夫。”薇尔莉特昂头冷哼，向仍心有余悸的温妮投去关切的目光，“温妮，没事吧？”

“啊、我没事。薇尔，你呢，你没事吧？”温妮还是很紧张，无意识紧攥着拳头。

“我能有什么事。”薇尔莉特揩掉破掉嘴皮流出的血，“我可结实了呢。”

“温妮，你不用担心，薇尔历害着呢。”詹姆言笑着揶揄，“不过，薇尔你个头还没黛西高呢。”

“我只是长得慢！”薇尔莉特反驳。

站在三人身后的西里斯懒散扛着扫帚听着他们有一搭没一搭的吵嘴，撇过三人背影后突然挑起了眉头——薇尔莉特垂着左手，不动声色的避开了詹姆和温妮，而在告别温妮之后，薇尔莉特不做声的换到了詹姆左侧。  
\------

“梅林啊，薇尔你又跑哪儿去瞎闹了。”黛西开门看到薇尔莉特头发蓬乱一身脏泥的杵在门口皱起了眉头。

“从扫帚上摔了。”薇尔莉特眨巴着大眼睛无辜看着姐姐，乐呵呵的笑起来，很是轻松的说，“我想改装它来着，被讨厌了。”

“哦，好吧。”安下心来的黛西理了理妹妹的头发，板起脸叮嘱，“在我买完食材之前记得把自己收拾干净。”

薇尔莉特双手背在身后，乖巧目送黛西出门，在门关上空旷的安静淹没她的瞬间，她终于觉得松了口气，如同蚂蚁噬咬的密密匝匝的疼痛顺着左臂的神经刺激的头皮直发麻。

忽然有什么东西在眼前掀开，左臂被猛的一捏，薇尔莉特疼的龇牙咧嘴，红着眼眶瞪着凭空出现在面前的男孩儿。

“从扫帚上摔了？”西里斯眯着灰眼睛看向薇尔莉特，语调怪异又微妙，“是个好理由。”

“隐形斗篷？”，薇尔莉特想起了詹姆那件神奇的能隐去身形的斗篷，她还做不出那么完美的隐形袍子。她有些挫败，一天内两次被看破，撒谎还被抓现行，她很希望西里斯能像詹姆那样神经大条，注意不到她的那些小动作。自知躲不过，颇有些自暴自弃的回答西里斯，“没必要让所有人担心不是吗？”

“即便手臂脱臼了？”西里斯反问。

“又不是什么好紧张的事情，”薇尔莉特抽出魔杖对着手臂低声念了几句后，就在西里斯面前活动起左臂，以佐证自己嘴里的‘不是什么大事’。

“矛盾了。”西里斯依然眯着眼打量着她，显然这个理由并不能让他信服。“你完全可以在当时就施咒治疗。”

“那温妮就会紧张的告诉爸妈。”薇尔莉特抬起眼，不再是平常总挂着的一张笑脸，蓝眼睛镇静深沉非常认真的凝视着西里斯，“西里斯，拜托了，帮我保密。”  
\------

夜晚，西里斯仰躺在床上，天花板上的魁地奇球星从这边飞窜到那边。詹姆在另一边的床上打着鼻息轻声梦呓。他又看向窗外，数了会儿星星，依然没能睡着。

下午纳特下班从壁炉里钻出来的时候发现小女儿正和布莱克家长的贼俊的男孩儿在自家客厅深情凝望，像是受到了什么惊天刺激一样捂着心脏很是悲痛的冲薇尔莉特哭喊‘爸爸失恋了！爸爸很心痛！’，随后跟着钻出壁炉的加布里埃尔板着严肃脸孔非常冷静拉走了纳特，随后诚恳留西里斯在露芙金家吃晚饭，最后不知道为什么发展成了露芙金和波特两家人共同在露天花园里学着麻瓜的样子架起烤架烤肉，在纳特偷试魔法轰焦了半个花圃后，詹姆拉着薇尔莉特跃跃欲试，加布里埃尔和黛西一个拦着一个禁止两个闯祸精彻底毁了晚饭，波特夫妇挂着慈祥的笑容看着这一切，看得出来他们心情很是愉快。在一切看似乱糟糟又确实很有趣的晚饭里，西里斯没能问出薇尔莉特任何问题，算了，他想，不过是保守个小秘密，至于薇尔莉特为什么要这么做，他不着急，整个暑假还有很多机会。他闭上眼睛，睡着了。


	7. 食死徒

夏季的早晨亮的太早，破土而出的蝉虫为庆贺短暂易逝的光明发了疯般的鸣叫。薇尔莉特努力让眼睛觑开一条缝，散着朝阳余热的金光将好晃过脸庞她又迅速闭上了眼睛，随手摸过魔杖往窗边甩了道抗扰咒，身子一缩将被子撸到脑袋顶自欺欺人的假装还是深夜，脸面朝下闷在被絮里决定继续当个听不见楼下黛西呼喊起床的睡美人。窗边的纱帘被什么唰的一掀，一同被翻在床底的还有薇尔莉特，尚未从睡梦里清醒的她迷茫的望着攥着魔杖双手环胸挑眉瞪眼的黛西，威克逊在屋里盘旋一圈落在她的头顶，尖尖的喙戳着她的额头，灰色的羽毛在两人之间悠悠飘落，晨风窜进室内，薇尔莉特打了个激灵，总算是接受了天亮的事实。

薇尔莉特向来做不到早起，她上床前的大半时光都花在地下室的书房里满足自己的创造力和求知欲。用加布里埃尔的话来说，她的小女儿就像一只野猫，有夜晚独自巡游书房的坏习惯。好在夜生活丰富的不只薇尔莉特一个，在自家客厅餐桌上发现两个同样精神萎靡显然也是被不可抗力因素强制起床的同党时，她的心情好了很多。

“嗨，早上好。”薇尔莉特坐在她的同党对面，发现预留给自己的浓汤里冒了小半堆的胡萝卜皱起了眉头，她太过用力以至于鼻子也跟着皱了起来，看来加布里埃尔就算不再唠叨薇尔莉特赖床也不打算就这么轻松放过她的早餐。“弗里芒特和尤菲米娅今天去哪儿了？”薇尔莉特把胡萝卜浓汤推给了对面凌乱头发眼神散乱只知道机械咀嚼的詹姆。

詹姆愣愣的盯着被推过来的浓汤还有些迷糊，在发现里面小山似的胡萝卜后也嫌恶的皱起眉头，就好像碗里的不是胡萝卜而是什么无比恶心的鼻涕虫，“他们说要去拜访远房的亲戚，就把我和西里斯撵到你们家来了。”说着，詹姆把自己那份浓汤里的胡萝卜挑进薇尔莉特的那份里顺手推给了一旁悠闲朝面包上抹果酱的西里斯，西里斯挑眉瞥了眼两个蔫着脸举着刀叉和早餐做搏斗的朋友——显然他们并不觉得把讨厌的胡萝卜推给他有什么不对。

“你们得吃完你们碗里的胡萝卜。”黛西冷脸叉腰出现在他们的餐桌前，“这有助于提高你的制药水平。”最后一句话是对薇尔莉特说的，黛西在不久前有幸见到她的妹妹在厨房以外的地方挂了副苦恼脸搅拌冒着浓烟已经一团糟的坩埚，她的腿上还摊着勾画的面目全非的一年级魔药课本。

“我不认为和胡萝卜搞好关系我就能搞明白魔药课本上的‘少许’、‘适量’、‘恰当’，指的到底是多少这种经验性问题。”薇尔莉特鼓起腮帮子闷声反驳。

“可能O等生就是有吃胡萝卜提高成绩的自信。”西里斯满不在乎的声音横插进来，他把浓汤揽到自己面前，在詹姆和薇尔莉特愤懑的眼神中坦然从他们的盘子里挨个带走一片熏咸肉作为帮他们吃掉胡萝卜的报酬，在这一通行云流水的操作里他甚至没有抬起眼皮多看黛西一眼。七月才到不久，从霍格沃茨飞来的猫头鹰带来了二年级的开学书单以及他们的期末成绩，黛西很出色的拿了全O。

黛西不悦的咂嘴，把一张冗长的菜单拍在薇尔莉特面前，说话的声音低了好几度，“乔托今晚应该会到家，食材就麻烦你和你的朋友们了。”她把‘你的朋友’这四个字咬的很重，如同在嚼碎什么硬骨头。

“等等，那你呢？”薇尔莉特匆忙抬头想喊住已经走进壁炉里的黛西。

“对角巷。”火光一闪，黛西整个人消失无踪。客厅里的挂钟霍的弹开，被扒干净毛的穿着迷你短裙的火鸡窜了出来，声嘶竭力的呐喊打破了室内突然的寂静，它嚷道‘伦敦，伦敦！’，代表乔托的指针咔哒一声指向了伦敦，它又叫道‘对角巷，对角巷！’，代表黛西的指针指啪嗒指向了对角巷旁边还弧了个括号，里面写着‘和达芙妮’——黛西在霍格沃茨的室友。随即火鸡被牵带回挂钟里没了动静，就好像刚才那只突然窜出来扮相糟糕的无毛火鸡是三个孩子的一场幻觉。

“…纳特的趣味比我想像中的还要糟糕。”西里斯表情微妙，他想起了花圃里搔首弄姿学着呐喊的山羊胡男。

“没礼貌，那是我六岁的时候做出的第一个作品。”薇尔莉特浏览着菜单，不出所料的又发现了作配菜的胡萝卜浓汤，她露出了极度嫌恶的表情，“虽然是大部分都是爸爸帮忙做的。”

“…哦，那、很有趣嘛。”西里斯镇定自若的吃起胡萝卜为这个不知所云的话题画上了休止符，詹姆憋笑的简直要拿不稳他的汤勺，薇尔莉特和西里斯甚有默契的同时踢翻詹姆的餐椅。

“太慢了，绊不着我的。”詹姆·波特，未来最出色的找球手怎会在小小的餐椅上栽跟头，他护着盘子迅速逃窜到一边，咧嘴冲他的两个好朋友坏笑道，“我觉得我们的改装计划可以提前准备了。”

自西里斯到戈德里克山谷以来，三个捣蛋鬼从没放弃过麻瓜摩托的改造计划。加布里埃尔只说对了一半，晚上夜游地下书房的可不止薇尔莉特一个人。不过发明创造总不都是一帆风顺，他们遇到了瓶颈，如何让整个麻瓜摩托在平稳飞行的同时不断提速他们三人持有不同的意见，薇尔莉特本来想拆了魔法部的飞天汽车作为参考，可惜被纳特制止了——当纳特惊诧的发现她小女儿拿着魔杖扒上车顶准备拆了魔法部部长的飞天汽车时他头一次觉得加布里埃尔说的很对，小女儿的创造欲在某些时候会带来灾难性的惊吓，对心脏确实不太友好。

“我觉得我们可以去另一边找资料了。”薇尔莉特将查阅的最后一本书籍塞回书架，在羊皮纸上写完剩下的几笔，抬头望向没有蜡烛燃点黝黑一片的另一侧书架略感疲惫。“不过我们只能翻一部分区域的书。”

古老的巫师家族大多因为一代叠着一代的积累而藏书惊人，其中并不都是安全有趣适合未成年巫师阅读的书籍。纳特学着霍格沃茨把书房分了两部分，一部分随他的三个孩子满足他们的求知欲，另一部分也就是所谓的禁书区则要在他的允许下查阅。暑假为了准备黑魔法防御术，薇尔莉特得到纳特的允许能在禁书区的一定范围里查阅书籍。

“看不出来你那么安分。”西里斯扬手一挥，书房另一侧的蜡烛由近及远扑哧接赶着燃点起来，照亮了他翘起来的嘴角。他早就好奇露芙金家另一侧的书架了，要不是因为埋在骨子里的教养，他早就像在家里那样硬闯各种明令禁止的地方了。

“嗯…”薇尔莉特表情复杂，看上去尴尬又纠结，她默默的跟着西里斯朝禁书区走，向奔在前方试图迈过禁区线的詹姆投以了一丝怜悯，“实际上，我有试过硬闯……”

前方的詹姆突然惊呼一声，像是被一只大手揪住衣领给整个提了起来，他摸着魔杖试图反抗，却被猝不及防的丢了出去在空中划出一道漂亮的抛物线，在要落地的一瞬间他稳住身形施了个悬浮咒急停在地板之上避免了嘴唇与地面亲密接触。他翻身而起，正想给他的朋友们做个胜利的手势，禁区内嗖的射出了一只红色拳套正中他的面门，詹姆就像英雄史诗里那些为友以身涉险的英雄那样只给战友们留下了伟岸的背影便直挺挺晕在了地板上。

薇尔莉特脱下身上的袍子盖在詹姆身上，很是同情的摸了一把他右眼的淤青，这起码要一周才消的了肿，她摇摇头，把修复好的眼镜放在詹姆领口，起身瞧见西里斯抽出魔杖对着地板上的禁区线跃跃欲试。

“解的开吗？”发现西里斯把魔杖揣回了兜里，薇尔莉特凑到他身边观察禁区线，希望能有个脸不挂彩就能进去的方法。

西里斯沉默了半晌，最后撇开脸，闷闷吐了两个字，“不能。”

哎呀，天才大少爷西里斯终于有搞不定的咒语了。薇尔莉特像发现了什么新道具，整张脸都随着亮起来的蓝眼睛生机勃发起来，早在暑假伊始见证西里斯没费什么功夫就解决了及时通讯书多人通讯的难题，还嫌弃手写不如面对面说话方便，她就有些不服气，后来西里斯总能不费太多功夫就搞明白薇尔莉特苦心研发道具的基本原理她便越发感到挫败，不过看到西里斯糟糕的天文学成绩她心里好受了很多，虽然她和西里斯同样对虚无缥缈预测未来的课程没有什么好感。

“干什么？”西里斯抛高眉毛，后退半步，惊讶的看着凑到他面前使劲儿盯他脸的薇尔莉特，她那本就惹人注意的大眼睛此刻闪着莫名的兴奋，让西里斯感到很不自在。

“好意外啊。”薇尔莉特紧盯西里斯的灰眼睛，一点也不怕他眼里的不快和警告，她毫不掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸，语调轻快的揶揄，“你也会有搞不定的咒语。”

西里斯咂嘴撇开脸，走到纳特画线允许内的禁书区域抽出一本书，哗啦啦的翻起来，“只是现在魔力不够冲不破而已。”

薇尔莉特笑着没说话，溜到西里斯身边狗腿的帮他抱书记笔记，从小和着詹姆一起长大的她知道和男孩儿和平相处的第一步就是尊重他们的自尊心，她倒不觉得麻烦，不论是詹姆还是西里斯看他们瘪着嘴巴逞能她都觉得他们像地下室里努力张嘴吞噬脏东西的蒲绒绒非常的可爱。

下午的时光在詹姆低微鼾声里不停的阅书、演算草记笔记的途中飞速揭过，客厅的火鸡声嘶力竭重复的叫嚷着四点的时候薇尔莉特停下羽毛笔，收拢了散了一地的羊皮纸。西里斯仍背靠着书架坐在地板上，捧着已经读了大半的厚书紧皱眉头，烛光抚过他如玉黑发，投下一片阴影，怎么这个人随地一坐的想问题也这么好看，薇尔莉特在心里叹息一声瞧了眼他手边的演算稿纸，跟着西里斯的思路推了一遍也停在了他纠结的问题上，思索了半天她觉得还是先解决吃饭的问题比较重要，便朝西里斯打了个响指，无视他一脸被打断思路的不痛快拖拽着他一同出门购买食材。

回程的路途算不上顺利，表面的乖宝宝薇尔莉特忙着扬着笑脸冲邻居们打招呼换着花样婉言谢绝这家的晚餐、那家明日下午的茶会、或是一同参加巫师们的周末集会，遇着礼貌客套不管用缠闹着要一起玩儿的小孩子，薇尔莉特还得蹲下身子耐心给他们变朵盛开的小花，或是在魔杖尖吹出一串彩色泡泡哄他们开心。在薇尔莉特好不容易哄走一个哭哭啼啼的小女孩的时候，夕阳只剩了最后半张脸，西里斯望着薇尔莉特柔和恬淡的脸，觉着巧舌如簧处世圆滑的姑娘或许也没那么像斯莱特林。詹姆总担心薇尔莉特被分进斯莱特林，这个狡猾的姑娘从不明说她想进哪个学院。

“想不到你还兼职做保姆。”西里斯举起魔杖念咒，拂去薇尔莉特胸前被小姑娘蹭上的大把鼻涕。

薇尔莉特慢悠悠的跟在西里斯身后，一点没生气，“比起詹姆，哄小孩子又没什么麻烦的。詹姆闹腾起来根本哄不住。”

西里斯觉得这个比喻怪好笑，想起在霍格沃茨就算大雨滂沱也要去看魁地奇训练根本劝不住的詹姆也没能帮好友说出一句开脱的话。他的好友也没法抱怨，詹姆依然躺在地下室的书房睡得正香。西里斯想到了露芙金另一侧的禁书区，不同于布莱克家收藏研究的追求高强力量的侧重点，露芙金家的书架上貌似更偏向于如何治愈黑魔法，联想到薇尔莉特总是对自己身上发生的事情避重就轻报喜不报忧，直觉告诉他这里面说不定有什么关联。他刻意装出一副不经意的口吻试探薇尔莉特，“纳特不排斥你学习黑魔法吗？”

“不了解黑魔法又怎么能去学着防御呢。”薇尔莉特在指尖把玩着魔杖回答的漫不经心。

“也是为治疗做准备吗？”薇尔莉特抬起头迎上西里斯探寻的目光才发觉这是一个话题陷阱。

“…要做什么之前都需要去了解。”薇尔莉特眨眨眼睛，看起来很无辜。“说起来，西里斯，你有看最近的预言家日报吗？”

啧，被她糊弄过去了。西里斯心有不快却也没一直进行这个话题，也不是所有人都像詹姆那样单纯坦诚，能毫无芥蒂的把家底统统抖出来说给朋友听。

“日报上三分真实七分乱造，有什么好看的。”西里斯顺着薇尔莉特抛来的话题不耐烦的接了下去。他知道薇尔莉特每日必阅的日报和每日必听的麻瓜电台，里面实在没什么趣闻除去魔法部高官的香艳八卦，就是巫师界一派和谐充满美好，纯血理念依然扒在日报一角占领一席之地，近来貌似还有个新的纯血主义者在上面发表高见。至于麻瓜电台就更是无趣了，无非就是寻找走失的麻瓜儿童，或者哪个麻瓜意外身亡死法离奇。要不是薇尔莉特一本正经的解释从中分析纳特和加布里埃尔太晚回家的原因他是不会有半点的兴致去翻阅这些当权者推出的利己舆论。

“那也有三分是真的…”薇尔莉特话没说完突然站定，欣喜的轻呼起来，“乔托！”她正想高兴的奔过去打招呼，才跑了没几步又停下来皱起了眉头，有些疑惑，“怎么气氛不太对？”

气氛确实不太对。西里斯几乎是和薇尔莉特同时注意到露芙金家的大门前貌似正紧张对峙的三个成年人。他们对视一眼，迅速窜进了门边树丛里躲了起来。乔托并不难认，他几乎是纳特去掉无赖气质的年轻版，他正插在纳特和另一个情绪激动的男人之间苦笑着做调解。

“穆迪先生，请冷静一点。”薇尔莉特听见乔托的声音略显疲惫。

“这不关你的事。”一道粗哑的声音打断了乔托，显然穆迪并不想在这里多做纠缠。“纳特，信奉纯血论的家族里绝不止一家加入食死徒，强制搜查绝对是有必要的，你再这么温吞下去迟早会搞出问题。我要你立即批准突击搜查。”

“阿拉斯托，你想来一杯火焰威士忌吗？”纳特的语调一如往常的懒懒散散，像是一点没受到影响。

“纳特，我没和你开玩笑!”

“我知道，老伙计。”纳特拍了拍穆迪的肩膀示意他冷静，“太过偏激的做事只会让本可以站在我们这边的人被逼到对面去，阿拉斯托，现在还不行。”

“可现在已经波及到了无辜的麻瓜!”穆迪情绪激动的叫嚷，“已经出现了无辜的死者，里面甚至还有麻瓜的孩童。”

“还不是时候。”纳特的语调依然平静，“鲁莽行事只会适得其反。相信我，阿拉斯托。”

两人僵持半天，穆迪总算向后一退选择了让步，“好吧，好吧。从霍格沃茨开始你就总是对的。我去收拾善后。”说完他长叹一气，幻影显形了。

“食死徒是什么？”在确认纳特和乔托都已进了屋内，薇尔莉特钻出草丛询问西里斯。

西里斯阴沉着一张脸摇头，近半个月来呆在戈德里克山谷表现出的欢愉一扫而空。极端纯血主义的家族里布莱克最是出名，他不确定他的父母是否和穆迪嘴里所谓的食死徒有什么关联，总之牵扯到那些迂腐滑稽的纯血论就绝不会是什么好事情。

察觉到西里斯的表情阴郁的吓人，薇尔莉特及时反应了过来，她抓过西里斯的手腕牵着就往家里带，“布莱克不一定就会有关联，再说我们也还不知道食死徒是什么对不对，晚上我们可以一起查，和詹姆一起。”说着她回头凑到面色难看的西里斯跟前眨巴眼睛，“俗话说吃饱了才有力气干活。现在，我们先解决晚饭!”


	8. 博格特

薇尔莉特拽着西里斯踏进家门时，门厅口多杵了个气场全开甚是威武的门神。黛西下巴高扬，单手叉腰，分腿而立，右手摊举魔杖操控着背后悬浮的两把寒光锃亮的菜刀，凶狠凌厉的眼神仿若闯进家门的不是刚买完晚饭食材的自家妹妹而是两个烧杀抢夺无恶不作的穷凶恶极之强盗。若不是黛西裹着纳特从一麻瓜杂货店购买的二手豹纹围裙给这凛冽之势平添了某种无力的荒谬感，薇尔莉特毫不怀疑那两把锋利无比的菜刀会一横一竖呈十字型劈开她的脑袋——黛西很喜欢这么切蛋糕。

“太晚了！”黛西的魔杖直指薇尔莉特眉心，猛然吹出的热风掀飞了妹妹的头帘顺道拐走了她脑袋顶的几片绿叶，上下打量一番觉着妹妹的仪容仪表没什么大问题了，黛西冷脸沉声嚷道，“厨房就是战场，而你、薇尔莉特，居然让战场上的士兵迟到，难以置信！”她一挑杖尖，装满食材的袋子飞到身后与两把菜刀比肩做伴，大踏步转身离去前她多瞥了眼西里斯，轻飘飘落下了一句话，“妈妈说的对，黑色确实沾灰。”

西里斯紧皱眉头还没太搞明白黛西丢下的话里的意思就被什么冰凉的东西蹭过耳垂惊的猛然一跳，条件反射的就要攥出口袋里的魔杖。薇尔莉特左手悬在西里斯耳边，嘴巴微张有些惊讶，她没想到西里斯的反应会有这么大，“我很抱歉，西里斯。我只是想清掉你头上落着的蛛丝。”

“哦…谢谢。”像是松了口气，西里斯避开薇尔莉特，抬手随意抓了把头发，闪着些许灰光的蛛丝缓慢飘摇坠地。薇尔莉特的视线随着蛛丝的游荡越过在夕阳映射空气下的飘渺尘埃落至光明追寻不到的阴影里再无踪迹可寻，她的目光又转回了西里斯的脸，西里斯五官轮廓分明只是脸颊上的些许稚气还未随着年龄增长而褪去，他皱眉抿唇下颚紧绷，胡乱抓发的动作透着相当的不快和烦躁。

薇尔莉特能察觉到西里斯对突然碰触的强烈排斥，他总是很警惕，尤其是对待不熟悉的人有近乎过激的防备，就好像他有很长一段时间生活在什么需要时刻绷紧神经的战场里，身边的人都极其不可信任一样。才到戈德里克山谷薇尔莉特给西里斯递餐具他都会有明显的犹豫迟疑，靠着大半月来三人一起胡作非为除去睡觉几乎都粘在一起的朝夕相处，西里斯才慢慢卸下防备，将薇尔莉特划进了可以近身碰触的范畴。这样的习性总让薇尔莉特想起隔壁麻瓜邻居那只用来看家护院魁梧如熊的黑色大狗，她花了将近半年的时间丢肉骨头向它示好，这只多疑的烈性犬才总算不在薇尔莉特回家的必经之路上冲她龇牙低吼，慢慢允许她一点点的靠近直到最后可以轻抚它的背毛。或许西里斯的耳垂是某个敏感点，就像那只大黑狗，它总会不耐烦的摆头避免薇尔莉特碰它尖立的耳朵。

“黛西心口不一啦，说的话要反着听。”薇尔莉特两手背后，给了西里斯一个灿烂的笑脸，“她是想提醒你头发上沾了蜘蛛丝。”

“我倒觉得不怀好意更多。”西里斯冷嘲一声，黑着脸走在薇尔莉特身侧，两人一同去了客厅。

客厅早有人在，乔托卸下了站在门外时的一身风尘，换了一身近来年轻女巫之间很是流行的暖色调居家长袍，靠在沙发的半个身子都被高高立起的预言家日报遮挡，只能见着报上头条魔法部部长尤金尼娅·詹肯斯不停眨眼微笑的巨幅黑白头像以及乔托那和薇尔莉特同款发尾微卷略显凌乱的浅色金发。

察觉有人进入客厅乔托拿开日报，他的鼻子上比起在门外时多架了一副金丝眼镜，平添了几分儒雅。发现是薇尔莉特，他瞬间扬起了笑容，蓝色的眼睛透过镜片亮着欢愉，“薇尔，见到你真高兴。”这么说着他起身给了最小的妹妹一个阔别许久的拥抱。

乔托和纳特外表相似，却气质迥异。纳特审美糟糕，除了正式场合的套装打扮看起来有个人样，平时私下里热衷花纹繁杂颜色浮夸的麻瓜服饰，全凭一张脸撑起他花里胡哨的惨烈混搭。虽然男性穿这么女性化色调的袍子有些奇怪，西里斯再一次上下打量了一番乔托的长袍，至少，上面没有山羊胡男那样恶趣味的印花。少了纳特的吊儿郎当，多了些温文尔雅，有那么一瞬间，西里斯觉得纳特和乔托不那么像有血缘关系的父子。

“你是?”发现妹妹身边多了个男孩儿，乔托歪着脑袋有些疑惑。

“啊，他是西里斯，西里斯•布莱克。我和詹姆的好朋友。”薇尔莉特兴致高昂，音调比起往常明显要雀跃的多。

“噢，我知道你，纳特说的薇尔的男朋友。”乔托一扫迷惑，相当自来熟的抓握一把西里斯的手。西里斯脸色更沉，瞥了一眼薇尔莉特，收了一记眼刀的薇尔莉特撅起嘴巴，觉得很委屈。

“不是，只是朋友。”西里斯默默抽出被抓握的手背在身后，语气冷淡。

“真伤心啊。”乔托依然挂着二月春风般的和煦笑容，倒没看出来有多难过，“薇尔和黛西以前都说要嫁给哥哥的。”这话好像在哪里听到过。

“是朋友。”西里斯再次强调。

“不会让给你的哟。”乔托笑的更灿烂了。

西里斯决定收回之前的评价，乔托和纳特肯定是有血缘关系的父子——他们貌似都自我的不太听人说话。

加布里埃尔没能出现在晚饭的餐桌上，近来频繁地刑事审判使她不得不牺牲额外的时间去处理更多的杂事。而让微尔莉特倍感沮丧的是乔托带来的一个坏消息，她的教母斯洛斯·梅多斯正为了一颗从罗马尼亚偷渡到英国的火龙蛋忙的焦头烂额，她对又一次不能探望薇尔莉特深表遗憾。

当詹姆挂着熊猫眼哭丧着脸出现在餐桌时，纳特的大笑惊的顶层阁楼的食尸鬼当啷一声痛击门板，被吵醒的威克逊不满的咕咕大叫，一爪子蹬了纳特的脸，这下换詹姆开怀大笑了。薇尔莉特偷偷环视餐桌：詹姆纵声大笑，西里斯的嘴角已经有了上扬的弧度，纳特和乔托眼神里的疲惫不再那么明显，黛西也松下肩膀没有往日那般紧张。感谢梅林，即使外面风云变化，她所珍视的一切依然都好。  
\----

生活依然再继续，整个七月，戈德里克山谷的捣蛋三人组安分异常，除去薇尔莉特打着开发新道具的旗号强行征用了乔托的麻瓜摩托，山谷里没再闹出诸如夜晚墓地有鬼影、无人教堂有歌唱声、麻瓜小孩的裤子突然开裂的奇怪事，就连露芙金家三天一炸的厨房也像中了无声咒般分外安静。

“哦，要我说这个叫伏地魔的政客，糟糕的品味和爸爸有得一拼。”薇尔莉特啧啧摇头将预言家日报上时事政治板块一角乍一看像是小矮妖实际上是个吐着蟒蛇的骷髅标记压在案几的茶杯下，她觉得嘴里吐蛇的设计相当没品。热辣的太阳悬在头顶，薇尔莉特眯眼抹掉额头上的汗水，叉腰盯着前方扑在摩托车里的两个男孩儿，热浪蒸腾袅袅、摇荡模糊的视线里她也只能看清冒在挡风板前两颗黑脑袋。成天在太阳眼皮底下倒腾摩托车的后果就是三个人都黑了好几个度，后脖子因为晒伤起了大片红疹，惹得加布里埃尔逮住他们仨好一阵埋怨，本来就像个假小子的薇尔莉特野的更认不出来是个姑娘了。

“取名的水平也不见得能高到哪里去。”西里斯头也没抬仍旧在摩托上尝试着咒语。

“说不定他没有头发。”詹姆抬头露了张蹭了大半机油的花脸，咧嘴嗤笑，“自认为聪明绝顶。”

“够犀利，兄弟。”西里斯愉快的同他两拳相碰。

“说不定也没有鼻子。”薇尔莉特耸肩，“被曼德拉草咬掉了什么的。”

“言之有理。”两个男孩儿投来赞许的目光。

一个月以来，正常渠道下能获取到的有关食死徒的信息并不算多，他们也只能确定这些信奉着纯血论的食死徒的领导者同日报上宣扬纯血理论的人有所关联，这些人聚集出没的同时会高调留下嘴里吐蛇的标记。

他们再日报上勾画出的蓝图完美到匮乏:纯血的巫师们取得应有的权利，不再躲藏，能正大光明的使用魔法。引导因为贪婪发动战争自毁家园就要自取灭亡的麻瓜，引导其他卑劣且尚未开化的其他种族，走向更完美的世界。

那混血种和麻瓜出身的巫师又算什么呢？这些美好的蓝图里从来没包括过他们。薇尔莉特也不认为他们所谓的‘引导’是像东方那些自称道士的巫师动之以情晓之以理以教服人那般温和的方式宣导他们的理念，她还记着穆迪和纳特嘴里提到的无辜麻瓜。

薇尔莉特和詹姆、西里斯的观点一致，食死徒真正的意图绝不仅是日报上这些冠冕堂皇的理念，背后肯定还有文章。这些人要招揽信徒扩大势力必定会有私下的集会宣扬他们不便登报的其他观点，如何找到参与集会的途径三个孩子一筹莫展，只得暂且搁置静待时机。  
\----

八月初，纳特总算从忙到发吐的工作里挤出些许个喘气儿的时间，开始着手准备给孩子们做黑魔法防御术的特训。他的特训分为两个阶段，室内模拟特训和室外综合实训——他认为认识神奇生物和实战生存演练同等重要。

“教授黑魔法防御术有个不成文的规定。”纳特魔杖一挥，地下书房的书架隆声下沉，没入地板，冗挤的室内瞬间空旷，仅余一表皮斑驳有半人高的老旧木制衣柜立在正中，有什么东西正试图闯出柜门，柜门把手被挠的咔嚓直响。“那就是在第一堂课学会直面自己的恐惧。”

“一只博格特。”纳特拍了把衣柜，坏笑着环视屋内的孩子，“它会变成你最害怕的东西出现在你的面前。”

“它喜欢黑暗，惧怕欢笑。对付它的咒语是‘滑稽滑稽’。詹姆，你小子先来。”纳特让跃跃欲试的詹姆靠前一步做好准备，魔杖直指柜门，“集中注意力，詹姆。想像你觉得最可笑的东西，对它大声念咒。”

老旧的柜门吱嘎一叫应声而开，一把飞天扫帚摔了出来，噗的一声断成两截。詹姆一愣，那是他的扫帚，光轮系列最新款，木柄上还刻着他的名字。

“这确实很恐怖。”詹姆嘟囔一句，举起魔杖念叨咒语。扫帚拉伸变长，生出堆满稻草的头颅，变成了一个山羊胡墨镜男，扭着魁梧的身躯搔首弄姿给了詹姆身后的西里斯一个爱的飞吻，和乔托站在一边单独训练的温妮忍不住笑出了声。

“那把阳伞有那么奇怪吗？”纳特挂着好笑的表情发问。

“没有哪吧伞比它更奇怪了，爸爸。”薇尔莉特捂着笑痛的肚子接嘴。

第二个出场的是西里斯，他用胳膊肘捅开笑的快岔气的詹姆，冷脸对上山羊胡男。山羊胡男急速缩小变形，幻化成了一顶年岁颇久打满补丁的旧帽子，只听得它用尖厉刺耳的女音大声嚷道，“斯莱特林！斯莱特林！”

“你休想！可恶的老巫婆。”西里斯的魔杖毫不犹豫的指向帽子，帽子如同被搓揉的泥团，颤抖变成了一个顶着黑色尖帽裹着精致女士礼袍的…瘦小阴翳头发油腻的男孩儿。詹姆喊着‘干得漂亮’，同翘着嘴角的西里斯默契击掌。

“幼稚。”薇尔莉特听见黛西低声冷嘲，视线在西里斯和帽子男孩儿之间打着转，她有点儿好奇这个面容阴翳的男孩儿是谁了。如果她没有记错的话，帽子尖嚷的声音、男孩儿身上的礼裙好像都属于六月薇尔莉特才见过不久的布莱克夫人。

薇尔莉特的思绪没能再男孩儿和布莱克夫人之间做更多的停留，纳特喊着她的名字催促，轮到她来尝试了。薇尔莉特攥紧了魔杖，其实她不太喜欢这个课程，她走向前，看着男孩儿阴翳的开始脸扭曲变形隐隐不安，她大概能猜到自己怕什么——博格特悬空扭转变成了一个蓝色的太阳，它像是漾在水里不断碎裂拼合。

“滑稽滑稽。”她听到了自己平静的声音。太阳变成了个泻了气的红气球，咻的飞回了柜子里，柜门一掩‘啪’的关上了。

“你的博格特好奇怪。”詹姆向完成挑战和他站到一边的薇尔莉特轻声搭话。“我都不知道你眼里的太阳长成那样。”

“我也没想到我那么怕小时候画片里的太阳。”詹姆露出一副恍然大悟的样子，嘲笑一通她怎么那么胆小，便把注意力放在了最后接受挑战的黛西身上。薇尔莉特长舒一气，偏头对上了西里斯投来的目光，深灰的眼睛里面充满了怀疑，好在他没过多纠缠，瞥了薇尔莉特一眼又看向了脸色铁青的黛西，显然他现在更好奇狡猾的斯莱特林会害怕什么东西。

纳特示意黛西准备好，扬手打开了柜门。

黛西举着魔杖，摆好架势，没有任何东西出来，她咬着下唇捏紧魔杖又多等了片刻，依然没有动静。于是挪起步子向着衣柜小心缓慢的靠近，候在一边的三人组面面相觑也随着皱眉的纳特一同上前，随即通通愣住了：柜子里是六岁左右的薇尔莉特，脸面朝上，两眼外凸，金色长发纠结缠裹贴在脸颊，嘴唇乌青塞满泥草。她浑身湿透了，腹部似是受了酸性极强的魔药腐蚀一般血肉模糊，骨血如同火山坑里的岩浆依然在翻滚沸腾，粘稠猩红的血液裹挟污脏的泥水滑过裙边顺着她的左腿缓缓渗出衣柜，她一动不动，恍若已经死了。

像是意料之中，黛西神色疲惫，冷静使着魔杖指向柜子里的妹妹轻声念咒，血液脏水随着尸体一同消失，取而代之的是一株翠绿的嫩芽，它气势汹汹的向上伸展、向高处迸发高过了纳特也长过了柜顶，它生出绿叶生出花苞，豁然一绽开出了暗紫色的花瓣——是一株讨人喜爱的紫罗兰。

“好了，我们需要中场休息。”纳特两手一拍，紫罗兰皱缩变小回到了衣柜，“乔托，带这些小鬼去客厅吃些好的，我们下午再继续。”他魔杖一挥，装着博格特的旧衣柜瞬间消失无踪，他挂着笑容招呼她的两个女儿，“甜心们，到我卧室里来。我们谈谈。”

“薇尔从没和我说过她溺过水啊。”詹姆愣愣望着跟着纳特走远的两个姑娘，挠起头发茫然无措的犯嘀咕，“早知道我不会计划去游泳的…能造成那种伤的也不像是魔药啊……”

“不是魔药。”西里斯很笃定。能让骨血燃烧沸腾如同气球一般由内炸开皮肤可不是一般魔药能做到的，那是黑魔法。像是有几块拼图在西里斯脑袋里链接成块儿，薇尔莉特对自己事情的避重就轻，薇尔莉特不去游泳，黛西总是对薇尔莉特感到紧张，露芙金家书房里偏向治愈黑魔法的书籍——她曾受到过黑魔法的攻击差点溺死在水里。她的博格特也不是什么童书里的插画，而是她没在水底睁眼看到的悬在头顶的太阳。

真是个满嘴谎言的姑娘。


	9. 迷宫

八月最后的一个周末，纳特把特训的场所搬到了室外。他圈了后山大片人迹罕至的森林参考某届的三强争霸赛搞了个同款迷宫，甚至不惜滥用职权威逼利诱管控司的同事拐了不少此地难见的神奇动物丢在里面刻意增加了难度。薇尔莉特认为纳特有故意刁难的嫌疑，整个暑假除了操作不熟的温妮，室内的特训他没能难住四个孩子中的任何一个，其中的两个男孩儿尤为出色，他们甚至能够举一反三回过头来反向整蛊弄得纳特措手不及。

与其说是室外的特训倒不如说是迷宫生存防卫站的游戏，除去咒语用的不太熟悉和乔托单独特训的温妮，剩下的四个孩子被要求从不同的地方进入 迷宫，森林被纳特恶趣味的施了混淆咒，薇尔莉特的魔法器具失去了效用，可这道路却每时每刻都在改变。他们要和在迷宫里遇到的第一个人组成一队，在错综复杂的道路里找到通往中心配有补给营地的正确通路，并占领里面放置的金杯。游戏时间持续到第二天的正午十二点，结束时，拥有金杯的队伍获胜，败了的队伍要帮忙洗刷干净露芙金和波特两家的马桶。换言之，这是一个抢时间的攻防战，先于敌手抢占有补给的营地是决胜的一个关键。

戈德里克山谷既然叫山谷，遍地可见的特产便是珍奇异树、奇花异草。奇树站累了扭个枝条伸个腰，性子上来了抽你屁股一条也在情理之中，谁叫你没打招呼就进了它的地盘。异草热衷窃窃私语，闲谈八卦，除却讨论哪家的蜜蜂扒拉花粉的手法舒爽妙哉以外就是为戈德里克山谷的谷草是谁而喋喋不休。落日还留了个半脸的时候，被异树第五次拍在地上之后，薇尔莉特干脆坐到这些聒噪的异草旁边听它们没什么营养的谈话，几番交谈间她和异草们之间的相处的还算融洽，好奇摸这些异草的时候它们好歹不会咬肿她的手指。她对自己向来掂量的清，她能不眠不休整三天开发魔法道具，也能不比黛西差的一字不落的背完整本教科书，对于一塌糊涂的魔药和厨房她也有着十二万分的执着和耐心，但认路这种和天赋搭边努力无效的个人特质着实在她的能力范围之外，没有天生就顶着个指南针的詹姆或是辅助识路的魔法道具，三条以上的岔路足够让她的大脑发热宕机，倒不如坐在原地等着个谁捎带着她，抱个大腿躺过迷宫，大不了折个面子低头多刷几个马桶，大丈夫能屈能伸没什么了不起。

游戏开始前，詹姆冲着薇尔莉特咧嘴笑得相当夸张，说这刷马桶的任务注定是要落在某人身上，姑娘鼓起腮帮子撇开头，嘴上没说，心里暗自较劲儿，愤愤想着输赢不定且看下回分晓，结果进了林子见了数条长相没差的林间小道瞬间就蔫儿的没了精神，努力认了整个白天路的薇尔莉特饥肠辘辘，灭了雄心壮志的她听着异草间的闲话，盯着夕阳最后一缕红尾巴陷入了沉思。

魔法部的傲罗曾在出勤的时候捡回一个差点饿死在环游世界伟大征途的神秘东方巫师，薇尔莉特受加布里埃尔所托捎给纳特的便当尽数进了神秘巫师的肚腹，为表救命之恩，他给薇尔莉特免费卜了一卦，他说，观姑娘天庭饱满，眼大有神恍若藏了漫天星辰，这人中又生的上窄下宽是一副大智大慧遇挫不馁运势极强的好面相，可惜了命里有大劫，若能逢凶化吉过了大坎儿必能享得后福。这话听起来就和昨年奥利凡德先生抓着她的手颇激动的说红衫木的主人大多有化险为夷的能力常会经历动人心魄的大冒险，你是这根魔杖命中注定之人一般玄而又玄。加布里埃尔是个理性严谨数据说话的司长，对这些飘渺不定的东西嗤之以鼻一点儿没往心里去，纳特倒是个心宽乐观的家伙，言辞恳切的安慰小女儿，谁的人生里还没个风浪，都说你运气好的像行走的福灵剂，那梅林关了你的门总会赏你一扇窗，总不会绝了后路。

太阳彻底沉到山底，林子的寒冷便迎头而来，异草们闲聊一天也说累了，缩了叶子睡去不再理会薇尔莉特，也就这时候她觉得不论是东方的神秘巫师还是享誉盛名的奥利凡德先生都很像詹姆同她描述的特里劳妮教授——横看竖看都像个神棍。她在这儿饥肠辘辘蹲了半天也没好运气的遇着一只野兔子，‘行走的福灵剂’果然是纳特哄她高兴随口说的。长长的叹了一气，姑娘拍拍脸给自己加油，薇尔莉特对找到营地不报希望，且不说她能不能成功找到出路，单说詹姆，她这个青梅竹马的方向感出奇的好，没遇到他那他一定就是找到了正确的路，一天的时间足够他在那儿安营扎寨，其他的人的方向感也都比她要好的多，詹姆已经组好队的可能性就极高，那再去找营地就很不明智了。

正思虑着对策时，薇尔莉特听见了树枝猛然截断的咔嚓一响，一庞然大物弹射而出，此物明显对薇尔莉特的杵在路中的状况反应不及整只摔在了薇尔莉特身上，就着月光仔细一瞧，是只胖嗅嗅。嗅嗅眼见大事不妙跑不掉了，便伸着扁扁的长喙探进薇尔莉特的发间，想要讨好眼前的姑娘。薇尔莉特轻挠小家伙的下颚，从口袋里摸出了几枚金加隆成功劝诱从它紧攥的爪子里换来了一条粗绳编成的长链，链底坠着一颗质地细腻光泽柔和的牙雕，迎着月亮也发散着盈盈白光，大抵这就是牙雕被嗅嗅盯上的原因。

“你从哪儿来呢？”胖嗅嗅不答话，自顾攀到薇尔莉特肩头，整个肚子贴上她的脖子，薇尔莉特嗅到了森林特有的湿泥尘土味，它把眼睛藏在女孩儿的头发里，好像这样自己就披上了无敌的隐形斗篷。与此同时，树丛一边有了轻微响动，薇尔莉特当即举起魔杖急速念咒，红光射出却像是撞上了某种无形的屏障瞬间消解，愣神的间隙，一条成人腕粗的绳索猛然穿林而出，当头飞来。

“嘿，这个打到头上搞不好真的会死哎！”薇尔莉特侧身闪躲而过，绳索扑在地面掀起一片尘土，半数的落叶被缠搅的粉碎，寒意像是一桶冷水从头浇到了脚趾头。

“抱歉，我擅长十倍奉还。”来人点亮了魔杖尖，冷光打亮了男孩儿懒倦傲慢的半张脸，“再说，束缚咒都躲不过那你也太蠢了。”

“……”

望着西里斯扬起的嘴角，薇尔莉特突然觉得他是个挺残忍还蛮自大的家伙。

“你一个人站在路中间干什么？”像是没察觉到薇尔莉特的突然沉默，西里斯眯起眼睛颇有兴致的打趣，“你也没突破营地周围詹姆和黛西的联手袭击？”

“也？”薇尔莉特抓到了个关键字。西里斯笑容一凝，莫名偏过脸看起了路边树上的纹路，板起的脸孔像是不久前误吞了一只鼻涕虫。

“能找到营地很好啊。”薇尔莉特瞥了眼西里斯，语气平淡阐述事实。她自顾挠着胖嗅嗅的下颚，小家伙舒爽的翻起了肚皮，“我都迷路一整天了。”

西里斯的心情突然好了很多。  
\---

薇尔莉特猜的不错，詹姆早早寻到了正确的通路和着擅做防守的黛西绕着营地做了易守难攻的坚实堡垒。西里斯被一只受惊的比利威格虫牵绊住晚到了一步。他再是个魔法天才也招架不住两人同时夹击，只得隐于树林再做打算。枯坐等落日的薇尔莉特也不是全无收获，叽喳的异草曾闲谈起不远湖边小丘上的一个天然山洞，虽远不及营地来的舒适，也比风餐露宿来的要强。

渐积的片云偷走了月亮，闷湿的潮气预示着不久就要降临的暴雨，天气的变化如同变脸的孩童，夏季就是这点惹人不快。胖嗅嗅撒丫子奔在前方，偶有停下顾盼一番，换个方向四爪朝地继续赶路。夜晚人的视野有着极限，巫师也免不了两眼一抹黑啥也看不清的尴尬状况，魔杖尖的光源点的亮周身，却也难以刺破远方道路的黑暗。西里斯和薇尔莉特一左一右跟在胖嗅嗅身后，转过最后一道弯路视野豁然开朗--林中的湖泊宽而广，风卷残叶飘然而落点起圈圈涟漪，拂面而来的是水的腥潮味，薇尔莉特将魔杖举高，隐约见着不远的山丘上开着的豁口，当是异草们叽喳说的洞穴了。像是完成了任务，胖嗅嗅在西里斯的裤腿边蹭了蹭，后脚一蹬钻进灌木丛不见了踪影。

“它不像是野生的嗅嗅。”西里斯扬着脑袋四处打量，洞穴比想象中的要更深更大，他点着魔杖往里探了探，发现道路一直往里通，杖尖的微光根本探不到底。

“为什么这么说？”薇尔莉特悬了半个身子在洞口，正费劲儿的往上爬。“它看起来对这儿相当的熟悉。”

“太聪明了。”西里斯摸着穴内的石壁，走到洞口，顺势拉了薇尔莉特一把，“没受过驯养的嗅嗅不会那么容易的给人带路。”

“书上说它们亲人。”

“亲人和会带路是两回事。”西里斯杖尖一挑，穴内的木枝碎条迅速堆聚一处，呼哧一响，橘色温暖的火焰照亮了这一方天地。

“…或许是爸爸丢进来的神奇动物。”薇尔莉特挨在火堆边坐下，使着魔杖搜集着边上干燥的木条，作为燃烧的储备。火焰明亮温暖，饥饿和倦意海潮般的翻涌而来，她已经疲累到了顶点。

“你看着点火。”西里斯收回通向洞穴黝黑深处的视线，随手丢下外套，挽起袖子、裤腿，一身利落大步流星的朝着洞口走，“趁着没下雨，应该还能抓些鱼。”

薇尔莉特对这番话秉持怀疑的态度，西里斯怎么看都是个养尊处优的大少爷，教养和尊贵该是镌刻在他骨血里难以磨灭的一部分，戈德里克山谷一个月的放养生活还到不了脱胎换骨的地步，难不成布莱克家的精英教育里还包括了室外生存？

“捕鱼不会太麻烦吗？”薇尔莉特惊诧的起身试图挽留自信满满的男孩儿，“沿途有些蘑菇，那些要来的容易些。”

“有毒。”

“…那，树上的果子。”

“没熟。”

“…那，林间的兔子。”

“大晚上哪儿去找兔子。”

“…哦。”

在云层积厚压低，隐有一闪白光透着雷鸣时，西里斯带着一身潮湿回了洞穴，他相当自然的给自己甩了道哄干咒，指挥薇尔莉特削尖的木棍叉起几条鱼，熟练的念着咒语去鳞、烘烤，不久火堆边插满了发散香气的烤鱼。室外不存在用餐的礼仪，西里斯对着鱼群大快朵颐，活像大型的犬类畅快啃着骨头。这种景象对薇尔莉特来说是一件挺幻灭的事，十指不沾阳春水的少爷突然变成野外生存经验颇丰的达人，未免跨度太大，她开始认真的思考眼前的西里斯是不是詹姆喝了复方汤剂在和她开玩笑。

“你在野外呆过？”薇尔莉特咬着有些烤焦的鱼皮发问。

“呆过。”西里斯点头，拿了一支新的烤鱼继续撕咬，“阿尔法德不定时的会接我去旅行。”

“那个送你牙雕和斯卡曼德家的人挺投缘的舅舅？”薇尔莉特恍然大悟。

薇尔莉特之所以能碰上西里斯，还得感谢那只胖嗅嗅。它是趁着西里斯隐于树林寻找詹姆设下壁垒的突破口没注意身侧的间隙一把抢了他坠着牙雕的项链，这才引得西里斯遇上了薇尔莉特。

“嗯。”西里斯止住话头，往火堆里又丢了几块木头，火苗迎着洞口的风抖了几抖。

“明天抢金杯有头绪吗？”薇尔莉特适时转移了话题，她无意去触碰朋友们的隐私，就像西里斯不会主动询问薇尔莉特博格特的事，她也不会开口探究西里斯长袖下的手臂上疑似黑魔法留下的伤口。他们都做不到像詹姆那样赤诚。

“有点棘手。”西里斯吃完最后一口鱼肉，收拢了骨头丢在一边，“詹姆没那么好对付。”

不知是夜深露重还是暴雨将至，这风刮的有些肆无忌惮，火苗跳跃，光影明灭不定，薇尔莉特总觉得有什么东西沿着石壁摩梭，细微的声音让她有些不安。

“西里斯，你有听到什么声音没有？”薇尔莉特攥紧魔杖，望向洞穴深处的晦暗，细簌的声音由远及近，探险的指南里曾说没有动物靠近干净的洞穴往往不是空无一物，而是有什么更巨大的动物占领此地，弱小的家伙才不敢靠近，这里面或许有着什么东西。

西里斯麻利的翻身而起食指竖到嘴边示意噤声，他举着魔杖戒备着洞穴深处，带着薇尔莉特慢慢退向洞口，以便及时可逃。

声音不再是细簌微小，越接近刮蹭磨壁的响动便发清晰，或许是只体积庞大的狗熊，只有这等体积质量的动物拖走在地的声音如此闷沉，洞口呼哧的风声近在耳边如同他们狂跳的心脏一般喧鸣不止。

要怎么形容眼前的景象呢，先是附着黑鳞的利爪，再是青铜的犄角、爬行类才有的金黄竖瞳，当它整个蜥蜴般的脸都曝光在明晃晃的火光里，薇尔莉特想起了一个不太妙的名字——尼德霍格，诸神黄昏里掏空世界之树深根的毒龙。

“梅林的三角裤！”西里斯倒抽冷气，语调里充满了难以置信，“纳特会把这玩意儿丢在林子里的吗？”

“那估摸着我和黛西都是隔壁邻居家的他才敢丢头匈牙利树峰给我们玩儿！”薇尔莉特和西里斯同时朝着洞穴的下方的空地奋力一跃，灼烫的火光擦着他们头顶喷薄而过，兽类的怒吼裹挟天边惊乍的雷鸣，瓢泼大雨倾泄而下，森林奏起了狂想曲，恍如世界末日。


End file.
